An evolving Relationship
by Masterliful
Summary: Hollows are attacking Karakura town more and more; and Karin will not stand by the sidelines! Now the question is: How in both worlds did she manage to get Hitsugaya Toshiro to train her? Hitsukarin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, and welcome to my very first fanfic! It's a Hitsukarin fanfic.  
The characters are going to be:  
Main character: Karin Kurosaki  
Main character: Toshiro Hitsugaya  
Helper: Rangiku Matsumoto  
Helper: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Main villain: OC character (I won't tell you anything about him yet!)

Enjoy!

-

Chapter 1: Running away

The raven-haired girl ran for her hastily fading life. She couldn't feel the pain from her several, serious wounds, nor did she notice the blood dripping down on the street. Her heavy breathing and footsteps were the only things that broke the silence of the night. She was running the fastest she had ever run; yet it felt like the slowest she had ever run. Fearing the possibility of falling, the young girl kept looking forward, her eyes searching for anything that could slow her down, or worse, make her trip and fall. Everything had turned into a weapon to slow her down. There was a stone she could trip on. There was a railing blocking her way.

The hollow hunting her was getting closer with every second. The girl felt panic grabbing her. She feared for her own life. That scared her even more. She had been afraid before, but that had mostly been for her twin sister and others close to her. The girl was afraid, yes, but there where a feeling even stronger than the fear.

Hate.

It wasn't hatred for the Menos behind her. No. The object for the hatred was herself. She cursed herself. She was supposed to be strong. She shouldn't be afraid. She shouldn't make anybody worry. She shouldn't be… helpless.

"KARIIINN!" 

That voice. The girl stopped and turned around by the voice, despite her fear, just in time to see the orange haired shinigami slice the hollow behind her. "Are you alright?" he asked with worried eyes, as the hollow vanished into thin air behind him. Karin looked at him with weak, surprised eyes. Why was he here? He was supposed to be in Soul Society! "Ichi-nii…" she managed to say, before collapsing into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Karin POV**

As my eyes fluttered open, the first thing I saw was a soft, golden light. The second was the orange hair of Inoue-neesan after the golden glow faded away.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-chan? Inoue-neesan asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, thanks for patching me up, Inoue-neesan!" I answered and tried to sit up. Looking around, I noticed that I was in Inoue-neesans room. It didn't surprise me that I woke up at Inoue-neesans place. It was, after all, always there I landed, whenever a hollow hurt me.

"You should rest," the orange-haired girl gently pushed me back on to the futon  
"And not try to go out fighting another hollow,"

"But I'm completely fine! Come to think about it, how did you find me?" she usually was too slow to get there in time to the fight, thanks to both her limited ability to sense the hollows exact location and her equally limited speed.

"It wasn't me that found you, it was Kurosaki-kun!" right, now I remembered.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He wouldn't sit still, so I made him wait outside," I can't help but wonder, how she managed to do that… "I'll go get him now!" she stood up and went to the door. "Kurosaki-kun! She's awake now!" my brother was in my face in less than a second.

"Are you alright, Karin?" Ichi-nii asked worried. I smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii, I'm feel great!" I said. Ichi-nii visibly relaxed.

"That's good to know." he said, "You really got worried. Good thing I came back at that moment." Ichi-nii rarely came to visit us, since he was busy with his captain duties. "Seriously, why don't they station a stronger shinigami here?"

"You know, if you would just let me train, I could easily take care of the hollows…" I began

"NO! I am NOT going to train you to become a shinigami!" Ichi-nii yelled.

"Why the hell not?! My reiryoku is strong enough!" I retorted

"NO! You're NOT going to fight hollows!"

"Pl-please calm down, Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue-neesan tried to intervene.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY LITTLE SISTER WANTS TO PUT HERSELF IN DANGER?!"

"I can take care of myself just fine Ichi-nii!" I snapped. It seemed like we had this argument every time he came to visit us home.

"FIGHTING HOLLOWS IS TO DANGEROUS!"

"I TOLD YOU, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF JUST FINE!"

"P-please calm down Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-chan…" Inoue-neesan meekly said.

"N…" Ichi-nii and I began, but quieted down when we saw Inoue-neesan's frightened face. Not exactly able to calm down, we opted for a staring contest instead.

"W-why don't we let Kurosaki-chan explain what happened when she got attacked?" said Inoue-neesan.

"… Fine," Ichi-nii said, finally breaking away "so, what happened?"  
"Ah," I said, "after dinner last night…

-o-

I was just on my way home from soccer practice, when I sensed a hollow nearby. I couldn't sense anybody else nearby, so I decided to take care of it myself ("YOU WENT AFTER A HOLLOW BY YOURSELF?!" "Please let her finish, Kurosaki-kun…"). The hollow was near the house that burned down earlier this week. It was chasing a ghost, a small girl, so I took my soccer ball and kicked straight into its mask, but for some reason, it didn't work. Well, at least I had distracted it from the ghost. But since the soccer ball didn't work, I ran, hoping the hollow would follow me, so it wouldn't hurt the ghost.

-o-

… I fell quite a few times while the hollow chased me, though, that's why I was hurt," I ended my story. Though I spoke again when I saw Ichi-nii open his mouth, probably to yell: "I couldn't just go home, knowing that someone would get hurt!"

"You should just have let the shinigami stationed here take care of it!" almost yelled Ichi-nii.

"He's too…" I began, but Inoue-neesan broke in: "How long are you going to stay, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo blinked dumbfounded, but shook it of quickly.

"A month," he said, "So I'll be here at the anniversary." He smiled softly at me. I smiled back.

"That's great!" I said, "Yuzu will be so happy!"

"I can't wait to see her," Ichi-nii said and stood up "let's go home,"

"Yeah," I nodded "thanks for patching me up again, Inoue-neesan!"

"Lets go Karin!" Ichi-nii said. He was already standing by the door.

"Coming!"

"Oh, and no more fighting hollows"

"I CAN…." but he was already out the door. I glared at the door. Just wait and see Ichi-nii! I can take care of myself (and the hollows) just fine!

-o-

**Two weeks later**

Normal POV  
  
A certain white haired taichou opened the door to his office, startling the lieutenant on the couch. "Ah, t-taichou, I…"  
"Matsumoto, pack your things. We are going to going to the Living World".


	3. Chapter 3

**Toshiro's POV**

I looked over Karakura town and tried not to yell at my fukutaichou.

"Yay! Shopping time~"

Tried.

"Matsumoto! We are here to work, NOT to shop!"

"Don't be such a party pooper, Taichou! After all, it's not everyday you come to the living world!"

"Work comes first!"

"But the reiatsu outbursts we came to investigate always start at 1 am! We got plenty of time left! Come on, just for a little while? Pleaaase?"

"We still need to go to Kurosaki-taichou first to get some more information!"

"But it's only..." Matsumoto checked her soul pager "...8 pm! We got plenty of time!" I resisted the urge to face palm and asked: "What kind of shop would even be open at this hour?"

"Um..." I sighed.

"We are going to Kurosaki-taichou now"

"You're no fun, Taichou!" I ignored her and looked over Karakura town again. Nothing had changed from last time I was here. There was the railing, I usually sat on, there was grandma Haru's home and there was the soccer field. Which meant the Kurosaki household lived...

"This way" I said and shunpoed ahead.

-o-

I landed on the windowsill of Kurosaki-taichou's old room and stepped in. The room was another thing that hadn't changed, the furniture the same and in the same place as last time.

"Whoah, Toshiro?! What are you doing here?!" I turned to face the orange haired taichou.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," I said, more out of habit by now, since he didn't have to call me that as a taichou, "and I'm here because of the hollow attacks that have been here lately"

"Oh right, thanks" he answered. Had he seriously forgotten that he had sent a hell butterfly to ask for help for the situation? Matsumoto appeared on the windowsill just when I finished the thought. "Rangiku, you're here too?!" he almost yelled. Again, why was he even surprised?

"Concentrate, Kurosaki-taichou!" I snapped.

"Che, Toshiro, relax a bit!" Kurosaki-taichou said.

I sighed: "Just tell us what you can about the hollow attacks"

"Well, there isn't much to tell." he said and turned serious, "A few days after I came to the world of the living for vacation two weeks ago, there began to come these reiatsu outbursts, that somehow attracts hollows. They usually appear at 1 am, but they're to short for me to figure out where they came from, and the hollows that appears doesn't help either!"

"Did you manage to notice anything about the reiatsu at all?" I asked. He shook his head.

"They are to short for me to notice anything," he answered "although..."

"Although what?" I asked

"Ah, it's just that they seem a bit familiar," he said "but it's probably nothing"

"We'll take any hint we can" I said, "anything else?"

"Ah, no"

"Alright, then we'll..." I began, but then the door opened, revealing a raven-haired preteen girl.

"So it was you, Toshiro! What are you doing here?" The newly arrived Kurosaki said excited.

"Hello to you too, Karin," I said sarcastically, "and I'm here because of a mission"

"About of the increase in hollows lately?" the raven-haired girl asked. At least she was brighter than her brother.

"Yes," I answered, "do you know anything?"

"Nope, I'm sleeping at that time" I narrowed my eyes.

"Then how did you know about the increase in hollows?"

"A-ah, sometimes some of the hollows survive until I wake up" she said, refusing to look me in the eyes. I looked suspicious at her, but choose not to comment on it.

"Karin-chan~!" Matsumoto yelled and took Karin into a suffocating hug. "Remember me?"

"C-can't... breathe..." the poor girl managed to get out.

"Ah, sorry!" Matsumoto said and released her. "Ah, but you do remember me right?"

"To-Toshiro's fuk-fukotaichou, right?" Karin said, while trying to catch her breath. I made a little, quick smirk. She hadn't changed at all. Well, personality wise, at least. Physically...

"You've grown so much!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Well, humans tend to do that, when you haven't seen them in three years!" Karin answered. Yes, she hadn't changed at all.

"Get out, Karin" the orange haired Kurosaki said and began gently pushing the raven haired out. She, of course, tried to resist.

"Why can't I be here?!" she yelled.

"Because..." Kurosaki-taichou began, but I cut him off.

"I will tell you about the mission afterwards, so can you please leave for now?" I said.

"...Fine" she said, and began walking out the door, but stopped in the door and turned to look at me. "By the way, Toshiro, are you coming to play soccer with me and the boys again? We got a big match this Saturday" she said.

"If I got time," I answered.

"Alright!" she grinned, "See you later!" and left. Kurosaki-taichou closed the door after her.

"Taichou~" Crap "Since when did you let people call you by you first name, hm?" Matsumoto half-sang with a smirk. I scowled.

"She's human. It would be weird if she called me Hitsugaya-taichou in front of her friends" I answered, glaring at her.

"But she still don't have to be so informal with you~ you also call her by her first name~" she continued. This was bad. Matsumoto had that twinkle in her eyes, meaning she was in "gossip" mode. She is really hard to stop, when she thinks there is some juicy gossip. I scowled deeper.

"She won't let me call her anything else," I answered.

"Oh~ so y..."

"That would sound like her" Kurosaki-taichou cut in. I silently thanked him for stopping Matsumoto. "Although..." Crap.

"We should work on a plan for tonight" I quickly said.

"Buh~ Taichou~" Matsumoto pouted.

"Toshiro is right," Kurosaki-taichou said. I had never been so grateful for the fact that the orange haired Kurosaki had matured since becoming a taichou.

"Alright... But you're not getting away that easily!" my busty fukotaichou said and pointed at me. I ignored her for now.

"Alright, this is the plan," I began "when the time comes, we will split up in two groups. You two will take care of the hollows, while I try to sense where the reiatsu comes from". They nodded.

"Seems simple enough, but what are you going to do, when you find the source?" Ichigo asked.

"I will observe and see, if I can do something about it myself. If I can't I will call you" I answered. Kurosaki-taichou nodded.

"Alright. All there is to do now is wait for it to be 1 am," he said.

"What time is it now?" I asked

"It's..." he checked his alarm clock "...almost 9 pm". Crap.

"So~ Taichou~" This was going to be a long wait.

-o-

Finally, it was 1 am.

"It's time. Get ready!" I said.

"Hai!" the others answered in chorus. I sat on the bed with crossed legs, like when I would go into my inner world. The others stood by the window, ready to shunpo out at the first sign of hollows. I closed my eyes and concentrated on sensing reiatsu.

It is different how people sense reiatsu. For me, it is like I can "see" every way at once. There are no walls, or anything else that blocks my view. I "see" people's reiatsu as lights, whose size depends on the amount of reiatsu. The lights differ slightly from person from person. Like Kurosaki-taichou's and Matsumoto's reiatsu. Kurosaki's reiatsu was big and burned erratically, while Matsumoto's reiatsu was a bit smaller and kinda "pulsed" fast. The colors are different too, but that is so little a difference, that you need to see it yourself to understand.

I "looked" around, trying to find a suspicious reiatsu. At first I didn't find anything, which I also expected. The one responsible would have been found long ago if it was that easy...?! Suddenly the outburst came, which was greater than I had expected. I immediately "looked" to where the outburst came from. There was no one in that area, except... WHAT WAS SHE DOING THERE?!

The alarm from our soul pagers interrupted my thoughts.

"Here they come," said Kurosaki-taichou and drew his sword. I checked my soul pager. _5 hollows?!_ And 2 of them was menos to boot! I putted my hand on my swords handle.

"Don't, Taichou!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

"We'll take care of the hollows! You find the source of the reiatsu!" she yelled. I hesitated. I wanted to help them, but...

! The reiatsu hit again.

"Find that source already, Toshiro!" Kuroski-taichou said. They were right. I would be of more help if I found the source of the reiatsu. I took my hand away from my sword and began "looking" again.

! This time I was ready for the outburst. I scowled. So I was right, it WAS her!

"I'm going!" I said and didn't even wait for their answer before shunpoing away.

-o-

I landed in the park, where Karin and her team trained for the match against the middle school students. I looked around for the reiatsu. I really hoped that I was wrong, about the one responsible being her. Going after the reiatsu, I worked myself through an area full of bushes and trees, until I came to a clearing. The clearing was obviously not a place people usually came. They would have been suspicious of all the destroyed wood and flat soccer balls. The trees surrounding the clearing were in a bad shape too. In the middle of it all stood a raven-haired girl facing away and breathing heavily. I frowned. So I was right.

Damn.

"What the hell are you doing?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last chapter**_

_In the middle of it all stood the raven-haired girl facing away and breathed heavily. I frowned. So I was right. _

_Damn._

_"What the hell are you doing..._

_**This chapter **_**Karin's POV**

...Karin?!".

Startled, I turned around. I had been so engrossed in my training that I hadn't noticed Toshiro come at all.

"Answer me Karin!" Toshiro yelled. I flinched slightly. I had never seen Toshiro this angry before.

"I-I was training" I said. Damn it, this wasn't the time to stutter! Calm down, I knew I was going to get discovered eventually. Just didn't expect it to be Toshiro…

"Training?! You call putting this entire town in danger for TRAINING?!" exclaimed Toshiro "I didn't think you were that stupid!"

"I'm not!" I retorted

"Then why are you putting your friends, your family and yourself in danger?!"

"Because if I didn't do this, they would be in even more danger!" I saw Toshiro's expression turn into one of shock and confusion. I quickly continued: "With Chad, Uryou and Ichi-nii gone and with a weak as hell shinigami, Karakura town is helpless if a strong hollow comes around! And you know that will happen" Toshiro sighed.

"I do," he answered, "but why train this way? There must be a way for you too train more efficiently and bring less danger to the town."

"Ichi-nii can take care of the hollows. Besides, who should train me? Ichi-nii already said no, and who knows what Urahara would do as training! I value my life, thank you very much," Toshiro thought a bit about it, then sighed.

"I have an idea," he said, "but you have to promise never to try to train this way again" I looked at him skeptically.

"Depends on the idea," I said. If he was going to stop me from training, then he could forget it!

"I need permission for it first." he said "Come on". He swooped me up bridal style, and next thing I knew, was that I was in Ichi-nii's room. He put me down gently.

"How do you do that? It's so awesome! Can I do that?" I asked excited. Come on, it isn't EVERY day you go halfway cross your town in less than a second!

"You move in a certain way while concentrating your reiryoku in your feet, but I don't think you can do it" he answered distracted, and took a little purple box out.

"Why not!?" I yelled.

"One, it takes years of practice, two, no matter how much reiatsu you have, you're still human" Toshiro answered and putted the box by the wall.

"Oh... right." I keep forgetting that, "What are you doing?" Toshiro's hands were beginning to glow in a pale blue, almost white, light.

"I am setting up the Soul Cam" he answered and stood up again. The box began to grow.

"What's a "Soul Cam"?" I asked.

"It's a devise for communicating between my world and your world" he answered, as I watched the box grow into... a giant TV screen?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled.

"What?"

"That... that THING is just plain weird! Is that TENTACLES?!"

"Well, it was a mad scientist that made it."

"More mad than Urahara?"

"Urahara is very much sane compered to that guy"

"Seriously?! That is..." I didn't get to say more, since Ichi-nii and the busted blonde

(Toshiro's fukotaichou, I remembered) decided to arrive in that moment.

"Oy, Toshiro, we're done, did you get...?! KARIN?! What are you doing here?!" my brother yelled. Before I could retort, Toshiro spoke up.

"I will explain in a moment, Kurosaki-taichou," Toshiro said, "but we have to wait for the soutaichou to answer."

"Why not just tell him through a report or when we're back in Soul Society?" the blonde spoke up.

"I will explain in a bit," Toshiro answered when the screen lighted up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will be putting important notices in eventual A/N before the chapter, and comments on the chapter, thank you's and reply to reviews in the A/N after the chapter**

**This story will be updated every second or third day, since I putted the first chapter up in Deviantart and first updated it more than a year after. That, my dear readers, will NOT happen on for me here on ! **

**Toshiro's POV**

"Hn? What is it, Hitsugaya-taichou? Did you finish the mission already?" I turned my attention to the Soutaichou.

"Not exactly. We found the one responsible, but I need to talk to you about what to do with her. I have an suggestion, but I need your permission for it," I told him, looking completely serious.

"Who is responsible for attracting the hollows?" the Soutaichou asked.

"Kurosaki Karin," I responded and was promptly assaulted by two surprised voices from behind me. I remained stoic.

"Silence, Kurosaki-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" the Soutaichou said harshly. They immediately went silent. He looked back at me, "Now, Hitsugaya-taichou, you said you have a suggestion on what to do? What is it?"

"I request for permission to train Kurosaki Karin," I said and was met with three voices this time; a cheerful one ("Really, Toshiro?!"), a surprised one ("Taichou?!") and a loud, angry one ("NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET MY SISTER TRAIN WITH YOU!").

"SILENCE!" the Soutaichou yelled. They quieted down. "Why is it that you want to train Kurosaki Karin?" he asked in a normal voice.

"Because of her reiatsu, that appears to attract hollows more than ordinary." I answered, "She needs to be able to control it and because the reiatsu outbursts was from when she was trying to train to beat stronger hollows. I agree with her, that Karakura town needs as much help it can get with the hollows. I also doubt that Kurosaki-taichou would let you punish her," the Soutaichou was quiet for a little while.

"Alright," he said. Soutaichou and I ignored the surprised outbursts from Matsumoto and the two Kurosaki's. What is it with them getting surprised? "Hitsugaya-taichou will stay and train Kurosaki Karin. Matsumoto-fukutaichou will stay as well, too help with the extra hollows that may appear."

"Wait, hold on, I never said I approve of it!" Kurosaki-taichou intervened. I turned too look at him. "I mean, it's my sister! I'm not going to let her go through the same dangers I did!" Karin opened her mouth, probably to yell. I turned my head to look at her, took my hand up and mouthed _don't_. She closed her mouth again and glared at me. I ignored her.

"Which is exactly why Hitsugaya-taichou is going to train her." The soutaichou said. I turned to look at Kurosaki-taichou. He was shaking, clearly trying to hold himself back. "It is going to attract less hollows to her and allow her to defend herself against the hollows that does come,"

"But…!" Kurosaki-taichou said, but I interrupted him.

"If we didn't do this, then Karin would just continue doing her reckless training," I said, "you should know her well enough to realize that," Kurosaki-taichou went quiet.

"…Fine" he said, looking defeated.

"As I was about to say before Kurosaki-taichou interrupted us," the soutaichou began. Everyone turned towards him. "I want Kurosaki-taichou to stay in the Living World as well to help. Dismissed." He turned the Soul Cam off before anything more could be said. The Kurosaki girl immediately attacked me with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Why didn't you just tell me that that was what you were going to do? Who cares! Thank you SO much!" Karin said excited. I gently tried to pry her of.

"You're welcome." I said. "Could you please get of? I need to figure out where to stay." I continued. She reluctantly let go.

"You can stay with me and Inoue-chan!" Matsumoto said cheerfully. I shuddered by the thought. Last time they tried to make me eat one of their creations. They had putted a fish, chili, a lot of milk, kiwi with the peel and a lot of salt in the blender, and then cooked it until it was burnt. And they thought it tasted good!

"No, thank you," I said. Matsumoto pouted.

"All right, but come if you change your mind!" she said and left. As if I would change my mind.

"Do you want to stay here again?" Karin asked. I turned to face her.

"Being with two Kurosaki's on regular basic is more than enough," I replied deadpan. Karin nodded.

"Can't say I blame you," she said. "But where are you going to stay then? At grandma Haru's place?"

"I don't want to bother her…" I began, but Karin cut me off.

"Yuzu cooks for her and I bring her the meals. I'll just ask Yuzu to make more! You not going to bother her at all!" she said. I thought a bit about it. That was actually a good idea.

"…Alright," I said, "but first tomorrow. It's late,"

"No kidding," Kurosaki-taichou said. I had completely forgotten about him. "It's half past two am,"

"Seriously?! And I have school tomorrow!" Karin said panicked, "I'm going to sleep!" and darted out the door, "See you tomorrow, Toshiro!" I didn't get to reply.

"Anyway, you can sleep in the closet for tonight, Toshiro" Kurosaki-taichou said. I turned to face him.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," I said, "and thank you," I went into the closet and went to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **

**Thank you, .XD and forever122 for following! Also thank you to Black Dragon Valkyrie and JuStMeThEfReAk for favoriting! **

**forever122: XD Anyway, thank you so much for the review and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Toshiro's POV**

"Oi, Toshiro, wake up!"

I woke up startled. I looked around, briefly wondering why I was in a room that barely fitted me, where half of the left wall was gone and Kurosaki-taichou staring at me in it's place. Then I remembered yesterdays (or rather, this mornings) events and I frowned.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," I said and jumped out of the closet, when the orange-haired Kurosaki moved aside. "Why did you wake me up?" I faced him and asked.

"Karin is bringing grandma Haru breakfast in half an hour. Oh, she is going to get your breakfast as well," he answered. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"That doesn't answer my question," I said.

"I thought that you would want to get your gigai, before you go with Karin to grandma Haru," he answered

"Oh," I said, feeling slightly stupid, but kept my indifferent face on, "thank you"

"You're welcome. You better get out before Dad comes in and tries to kick us in the face," he said and I couldn't hide my confusion and surprise.

"What…?"

"Old wake up ritual. Don't ask," I nodded numbly. I went over to the window.

"See you later…" I said and shunpoed towards Urahara's shop.

-o-

I arrived in front of Urahara's shop. I just walked in. I was keeping my reiatsu down of habit, but Urahara could sense my reiatsu, unless I did my best to hide it. As expected was the ex-captain ready to greet me, when I came in.

"My, my, if it isn't Hitsugaya-taichou," he said with his fan in front of the lower half of his face, the upper half hidden by his green and white striped hat as usual, "What brings you to my humble shop?" You could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"I am here to get my gigai and some soul candy," I said, carefully keeping my dislike of him away from my voice, "I'm also going to need your basement,"

"Oh? And why would you need my basement?" he asked, not a hint of seriousness in his voice. That is why I don't like him. You never know if he is serious or not.

"For training," I simply answered.

"And who are you going to train?" he asked. I frowned.

"Don't ask when you already know the answer," I said, "and shouldn't you get that gigai and Soul Candy?"

"Indeed I should." he said and stood up, "Ah, but I really wish I would be the one to train Kurosaki-san~" I didn't need to ask which Kurosaki he meant. I was sure, that he knew, that Karin was the one responsible for the reiatsu outbursts. "Tessai! Could you get Hitsugaya-taichou's gigai?" the eccentric shopkeeper yelled.

"Yes, Urahara!" came Tessai's voice from the back. Urahara went to the back, but came back again quickly, holding a case with Soul Candy. He came over and sat in front of me again, no longer holding the fan in front of him.

"Now, why are you training Kurosaki-san, Hitsugaya-taichou?" he asked. I decided to humor him and answer.

"She need to learn how to control her reiatsu," I answered

"Hm~" he hummed, "Why does she let you train her?"

"What…?" I asked, not quite understanding the question.

"You know, Kurosaki-san doesn't trust people easily," he elaborated, "and she won't let one she doesn't respect train her. So I can't help but wonder: what did you do to earn that trust and respect?" he looked at me completely serious. I remained stoic. Then shrugged.

"Maybe because of the soccer game I helped her with." I answered and was honored with a genuine look of surprise from Urahara.

"You helped her with a soccer game?" he asked in disbelief. I noticed a reiatsu from one of the rooms in the back.

"You shouldn't let Tessai wait, just so you can interrogate me," I said. I wasn't surprised that he did that. He looked at me silently for a short moment. Then he relented.

"Tessai! You can come with the gigai now!" the ex-captain yelled over his shoulder. The door in the back immediately opened and revealed Tessai with my gigai over his shoulder like a ragdoll. He went over to us and putted the gigai down gently. I went into it and gigai and Urahara gave me the Soul Candy.

"You can come and use my basement any time!" he said, his customary grin in place. I simply nodded at him. "Say hi to Kurosaki-san for me!" he yelled after me, as I walked away.

**A/N: Next chapter is here! More Karin in next chapter!**

**Thank you to 99 for following, to Libiky, forever122 and ninjakitty12 for favoriting and to wonderful number1half for doing both! **

**Reply to reviews:**

**forever122: You really do. There's a reason she's one of my all time favorites is!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed :-)**

**number1halfa: You updated faster? If you talk about my one year with no updates, then I think most people can do it better (^.^;) If you're talking about me updating every second day: YOU UPDATED EVERY DAY?! How can anyone DO that? But thank you SO much for your review! It keeps me going!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Flashback in this chapter!**

Normal time

_Flashback_

**Toshiro's POV**

I was one block away from the Kurosaki Clinic, when I saw Karin. She was carrying curb on her hip. I couldn't see was in the curb, since a cloth covered it. She caught sight of me.

"Hey, Toshiro!" She yelled and waved with her free hand. She walked towards me. I just waited, since I knew that this way was the way towards Grandma Haru's home. I held a hand towards her when she neared me. She raised an eyebrow at it, questionably.

"I'll help with the curb," I explained,

"I can take it myself," she protested. I rolled my eyes.

"My breakfast is in that curb, right? So just let me help carry it," I said. She formed her mouth into a silent O. She grinned.

"Okay!" She said and gave me a handle, while she held the other one. When we began to walk towards grandma Haru, she began to talk: "It's amazing, how you can still look like a elementary student even after three years!"

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A ELEMENTARY STUDENT!" she ignored me as always.

"The soccer match this Saturday is against a fellow middle school," she began, "actually rumored to be the best middle school team in this division! As if!" I just listened silently. She would get to the point soon enough. "Anyway, because of that, my team thinks we're doomed! So, I need you there to give them a boost! We can beat them, but not with most of the team in a slum!" ah, so that was what it was all about.

"I already said I would go," I said, "but isn't middle school teams divided in genders?"

"Yeah, but I managed to become the captain of both the boys soccer team and the girls soccer team!" she proclaimed loudly. I stared at her wide-eyed, then looked away and shook my head.

"You're hopeless," I simply said

"HEY!" she yelled. I simply smirked. I changed topic.

"Since when did you begin bringing Grandma meals?" I asked.

"After your last visit one year ago, Grandma began to grow weaker. So we decided to help her with making her meals!" she answered. I didn't say anything. I knew it was going to happen at some point, since Grandma was old, and humans died, if of nothing else, of old age. A hand ruffling my hair distracted me.

"Cheer up Toshiro! There's still a while until her time is up and she's having a good life now!"

I glared at the owner of the hand and swatted Karin's hand away.

"I know that!" I growled. I didn't need any cheering up. Karin just grinned.

"You know, it's a lot easier to ruffle your hair when it's down like that," she commented.

"Maybe I should wear it up again," I replied.

"You wouldn't do that," Karin said confidently, "It would just prove that you have a Napoleon Complex!"

"I don't have a Napoleon Complex, but you have a soccer complex," I coolly replied.

"DO NOT!" she yelled. I smirked at her expression and turned my head to look forward, no longer wearing an expression on my face. This last conversation reminded me of my last time here a year ago, a little before Kurosaki-taichou got his powers back.

-o-

_I had come to the Living World for vacation almost two years after Kurosaki lost his powers, where I somehow ended up meeting Karin again. Okay, it IS rather easy for Karin to find me with my white hair. She was now in her first year of middle school, and had become the vice captain of the school team. And I somehow ended up helping her in a soccer match again. We won, of course, and she followed me on the way to Grandma._

"_When did you change your hairstyle, Toshiro?" she asked._

"_Some time ago," I answered vaguely._

"_Hn," she accepted my answer, "well, I like it. The one you had before made you seem like you have a Napoleon Complex," I looked confused at her._

"_Napoleon Complex?" I inquired._

"_When you have a complex about being short," she explained, "face it, you ARE pretty short!"_

"_I DO NOT HAVE A NAPOLEON COMPLEX! AND I'M NOT SHORT!" I yelled at her. She just grinned._

"_You just proved my point!" she said and laughed. I really didn't get what was so funny about making people mad. I snorted._

"_At least I don't have a brother complex!" I said. Karin stopped laughing at once. Then she began yelling:_

"_I DO NOT HAVE A BROTHER COMPLEX!"_

_I looked at her red face and angry expression. Then I smirked. Okay, maybe I DID get what was so fun about making people angry._

-o-

I still only teased Karin, though. I couldn't let people think I wasn't as serious as people thought I was. I snapped out of my thoughts when Karin knocked on Grandma's house. Grandma Haru soon opened it. I smiled softly when I saw her. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw me.

"Toshiro! That was truly a pleasant surprise. Come in!" She said and stepped aside. I felt a handle getting forced into my hand, just when I was about to go in. I looked down and saw that Karin was giving me her handle to the curb. I looked up and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. She caught sight of it and explained:

"I have to go to school now! Don't worry, I'll come visit after school, so we can plan the training!" I nodded. I took the curb and she began to run, yelling a "See you!" over her shoulder.

"Yeah," I replied, doubting she heard it, and turned to walk in. I needed to get moved in before she came back. I doubt I would get a lot of peace after that.

**A/N … When I first began writing this chapter, I had no idea what to write! I then just closed my eyes, relaxed and asked my imagination what would happen. And this came up! Goodbye forever to writers block :-D Hopefully… Anyway, I hoped enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you to biganimefan18 and XxSaphirezxX for following!**

**biganimefan18: Thank you so much for your support! I read the beginning of your story. It's a funny coincidence that both of our stories is about Toshiro training Karin XD Anyway, I have a suggestion: Write your chapter, wait until the next day and proofread your chapter. You catch a lot of mistakes that way! Anyway, thank you again and good luck to your story!**

**forever122: Actually, you just gave me a good idea! You'll have to wait to see what it is though!**

**XxSaphirezxX: Thank you so much for your reviews and compliment! I hope you liked this chapter as well. Love your username btw!**

**number1halfa: I have a lot of respect for you now! Anyway, if I had time on the way to school, I would probably write there as well, but I live in my school. The school makes my schedule, so I my free time is first at 8.30 PM… I try to write whenever I can! I'm not a very fast writer either, but that comes with practice. I'll update as fast as I can! And I am really glad that you like my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I found out that they don't have middle school in Japan, but junior high instead, which I'm going to call it from now on. I'm sorry for any confusion it might cause.**

**Karin's POV**

I ran back to my home. I silently cursed myself for being slower than usual at delivering Grandma her meal. If I hadn't slowed down to talk with Toshiro on the way there, this wouldn't have happened! I shook my head. There was no use thinking about that now. I really had to hurry to school!

-o-

I was on the way to the principal's office. I did end up being late. I sighed. It didn't matter that it was the first time I was late since I started Middle school. The teacher was certain that since I had an attitude like my brother, who was a delinquent (which he actually wasn't, he was born with orange hair!), I probably was one as well. Being captain of both soccer teams and getting only A's and B's didn't change the opinion. I guess I just was doomed to be forever compared to my brother. Actually, that was probably the real reason I didn't want to get trained by Urahara. I was definitely going to get compared to my brother.

I reached the principals office. Well, at least he didn't share the teachers' opinion about me, so I would probably get off pretty easily. I didn't bother to knock, as I walked in. The principal was a kind, middle-aged man. With dark brown hair and dark, as in almost black, brown eyes, he didn't look that bad. I knew some of the female teachers liked him, but I knew better than to think they had a chance with him. He was taken, after all. They just didn't know it. Said middle-aged man looked up from his papers as I walked in.

"Karin-san? Why aren't you in class?" he asked confused.

"I was late to class," I answered and closed the door after me. My answer apparently wasn't enough, because he asked:

"Why would you need to go to my office for something like that?" I turned to face him again.

"My brother," I simply said. The principal frowned his eyebrows in confusion. When he opened his mouth again, probably to ask yet another question, I simply raised an eyebrow, daring him to ask. He promptly closed his mouth again and then thought over his own question. His eyes widened slightly in understanding and opened his mouth in a silent "Oh". "Exactly," I said

"Since you're here, Karin, could you please help me find the statistics over last month's budget?" the principal asked, as I went over to his desk. If this were a manga, I would have sweat dropped.

"Principal," I said with fake sweetness, "have you checked your desk drawer, where you always put them, so they won't disappear?" he checked his desk drawer and raised a set of papers in the air with a grin, that would make you think he had found a check for a million dollars.

"Found them!" he grinned cheerfully. I sighed and sat in the chair in front of him. No doubt about him being a good principal, but he could be a bit airheaded. "I'm actually glad you came," he said. I raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"Why? So I could find your papers?" I asked mockingly. The Principal just laughed,

"No, because the reply for your request to join the preliminaries for nationals is here!" he said and showed me an envelope,

"REALLY?!" I jumped up and yelled. I probably looked like a fool with that giant smile on my face. The principal handed me the unopened envelope with an amused smirk on his face. I eagerly snatched the envelope and could barely contain myself, when I carefully opened the envelope. I took out the letter and began reading out loud:

"Dear Akimoto Kazuo

I am pleased to tell you that Karakura Junior High School have classified themselves to enter the preliminaries for nationals for soccer, boys age 12-15...

YES!" I yelled the last part. I was about to run out of the door to tell EVERYONE the good, no AWESOME, news, but the principal stopped me.

"Wait!" he yelled and when I turned around continued in a normal voice, "I will call your team up here and you guys can celebrate, how about that?" I looked shocked at him and then grinned.

"That would be the best!"

-o-

I walked cheerfully down the road to Grandma's house, bouncing my soccer ball in its net on my foot. I just came from the ice cream shop, that my team had celebrated in. The principal gave us permission to leave earlier, to practice and celebrate. So we had practiced until noon and then headed for the ice cream shop. I smiled, as I remembered my team's reaction from the ice cream shop, as I told them the second good news. They were ecstatic when I told them that Toshiro was going to help us in the upcoming practice match against the rumored best junior high team. I almost began to sing. Almost. I wanted to be a singer when I was small, but I haven't sang since mom died… But this day was too good to be sad! I still smiled when I knocked on Grandma's door. I was met with white as the door opened.

"Hey, Toshiro! Ready to train?"

**A/N: I can't wait to get all the filler stuff over with! I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Akimoto Kazuo is the principal's name. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Thank you to emachiin and tsuki no yoru64 for following!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: THANK YOU! HERE'S THE CHAPTER XD**

**forever122: I'm glad you think it's funny! And it's reassuring that you can be funny without meaning to… I think**

**rei-blaze: Already PM you, but thank you again! And thank you for your concern, I appreciate it**

**number1halfa: I have to read that then ;-) and your welcome to use some of my ideas as well! I would like to see how you would tackle it. And thank you for the compliment, but don't be to hard on yourself, I'm sure you will do a great job!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

_Written_

**Karin's POV**

I sat with Toshiro and Grandma Haru around her table and ate lunch together. I still had a lot of appetite, even though my team and I ate a LOT of ice cream.

"So," I began with my mouth full of food and promptly swallowed, when Toshiro gave me a pointed look, "when are we going to start training?"

"Do you have a calendar?" Toshiro asked instead of answering. I raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't answer my question," I said, "but yeah, I have a calendar."

"Then go get it," he said,

"Why?" I asked

"I'll answer your questions when you get me your calendar," he said, looking annoyed.

"Sheesh, fine!" I threw my hands up and got up. I went out to the entranceway, where my schoolbag was. As I looked in my schoolbag for my calendar, I thought back on the conversation from before. I actually wasn't angry or even annoyed at Toshiro. I probably would have been, if it were anyone else than Toshiro. I knew he would tell me when he thought was best. I got my calendar and went back to Toshiro and Grandma.

"Here you go!" I handed Toshiro my calendar. He found this week and, looking thoughtful at the calendar and asked Grandma: "Could I please borrow a pen?"

"Of course, Toshiro." Grandma answered, "I will go and get one now." She went up and walked out of the room. It was silent for a little while.

"It's Thursday today, right?" Toshiro asked. I looked surprised at him.

"Yeah…" I said, slightly unsure on why he would ask that. Toshiro simply nodded.

"Why were you here already at half past noon?" Toshiro asked and looked up at me, "You should first get out of school at three pm,"

"Oh, that's because the Principal gave me and my team free earlier, because we got in the preliminaries for the nationals!" I said with a big grin on my face and then added: "I got in with the boys team," I couldn't believe that I hadn't bragged about it!

"Oh," he said and blinked. Then turned down to look at the calendar again, "congratulations," my grin got bigger, which I didn't think was possible. Grandma came back in that moment.

"I got your pen, Toshiro," she said and handed Toshiro said pen.

"Thank you," he replied and took the pen. He began scribbling something down in the calendar, and then turned the page. He quickly shot a glance at it and then looked up at me. "What is it about mom's anniversary?" he asked.

"Ah," I said and my smile faltered into a sad one, "my mom died ten years ago. We visit her grave every year at her anniversary." Toshiro didn't say anything and then began scribbling down in the calendar again. He went one week further ahead and wrote something there as well. He went back to this week and handed me the calendar. I looked at it and noticed that he had added our trainings in it.

"The meditation is to help you control your reiatsu," Toshiro explained. I looked at him and grinned.

"Can you read my mind or something?" I joked. Toshiro remained stoic.

"Just check when your trainings are," he said, and I shrugged. I looked back to the calendar. Apparently was there meditation from three pm to six pm at Friday and from ten am to three pm Saturday. I would have to tell Yuzu to make me a bento for Saturdays. I flipped the page to look at the next week. Both Monday and Tuesday was there meditation from seven pm to nine pm. Nothing on the anniversary, Wednesday, which I was grateful for, and meditation from seven to nine pm again Thursday. Friday was there fighting techniques ("Don't grin at it, Karin!" yelled Toshiro) from three pm to six pm, and then Kido from ten am to three pm Saturday. I looked questionably to Toshiro.

"What's Kido?" I asked.

"It's a sort of magic you use reiatsu for," he answered. I nodded, to show that I understood. I looked back down. There was no training at Sunday again. I look to the last week, Toshiro had scribbled on. It was basically the same, except for Wednesday, which had another meditation added on from seven pm to nine pm. Wait, hold on… I looked back to the former week and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked.

"Did you give me free Wednesday for the anniversary?" I answered with a question of my own and looked suspicious at him.

"Yeah…" he said, somewhat hesitating. I gave him a genuine, grateful smile.

"Thanks Toshiro," I said softly. Well, softly for me at least. I think he smiled back, but it was gone so quickly, that I might have imagined it. I cocked my head to the side and feigned thoughtfulness. "It's a good training menu…" the pause made Toshiro raise an eyebrow at me. I held back a grin, "but it's missing something,"

"What?" Toshiro asked. I couldn't hold my grin back anymore.

"Give me the pen and I will show you!" I said and held my hand out towards him. He gave me the pen. I scribbled down for the Sunday this week. I gave Toshiro the calendar. He looked at it, then up at me.

"No."

"Come on, Toshiro, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"I'll approve of the training menu if you agree to this"

"You're not going to give up before I agree, are you?"

"Nope!" I popped the p. He sighed.

"Fine," he scowled. I couldn't contain my grin. I looked down at the calendar; Toshiro had given back to me. My grin got wider, as I looked at my contribution to this Sunday:

_Take Toshiro to the arcade._

**A/N: You can't say no to Karin XD I really look forward to writing about it! But you will have to wait a few chapters for it…**

**Thanks to WereCat-Yoruichi and MomoPeachFlower for following and to Hiyotsui88 for both following and favoriting!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: With Karin as captain, they sort of HAVE to go to the nationals XD I don't play soccer myself, but I admire those that do. Soccer is a bit rough and my head is a ball magnet (seriously, my glasses are more in danger than me when I play!) so I always end up staying in the side, because I'm to scared to come near the ball (^.^;) **

**number1halfa: Your welcome **** I already read it. It's really good! I'll leave you a review later!**

**biganimefan18: Thank you! The next chapter is just above; hope you enjoyed!**

**MomoPeachFlower: I'm guessing the Momo in your username isn't the one from Bleach…? Anyway, THANK YOU! I hope I live up to your expectations ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

barely hearable

**Karin's POV**

I looked at the sign saying _Urahara candy shop_. I was about to have my first training session with Toshiro. I couldn't hold my grin anymore. I was finally going to train to become a shinigami! I went into the shop, not even bothering to knock.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Anyone here?" Urahara came out of the back.

"My, Karin, you are certainly early," he said with his usual grin in place, "You were first supposed to be here in ten minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said dismissingly, "where's Toshiro?"

"He's in the basement!" Urahara said, "I'll take you to him!" I followed him, as he stood up and went to the back. He opened a hatch and went down. I followed him down the ladder and promptly burst out, when I saw the basement:

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I never get tired of peoples reaction when they first see it!" you could hear the grin in the shopkeeper's voice. But could you blame me for yelling? His basement was a freaking wasteland. Literally, completed with sky and rocks! Scratch that, sky and MOUNTAINS!

"Are you going to gape like a dead fish all day or come down so we can train?" I heard Toshiro's voice from beneath me. I looked down. How come the basement was more than five meter tall?! I could see the white of Toshiro's hair a little away from the ladder. I hurriedly climbed the rest of the way down.

"What do we start with?" I asked when I reached him, eager to begin the training. He sighed.

"Come with me," he said. I followed him between some of the mountains. On the ground were some odd marks.

"What are those marks?" I asked and pointed to them.

"They're for the barrier," he answered. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What for?" I asked yet another question.

"For your reiatsu," he answered. I suddenly felt stupid.

"Oh…" I said. He just sat on one of the two stone within the circle. He motioned for me to sit down. I obeyed. I looked around. "Shouldn't you activate the barrier?"

"Tessai already have," he answered. I looked around wide-eyed.

"Seriously?" I said, "I can't see it at all!"

"You usually can't see barriers," he said. I simply nodded. "You can put your reiatsu into a soccer ball, right?" I nodded again.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Well…" I thought a bit about it, "I feel the reiatsu as a sort of tingling sensation. Like I have too much energy or something. So I just sort of get frustrated and pour it into the soccer ball!" Toshiro looked at me with what seemed like disbelief. Then he sighed and put his head in his hand.

"This might be harder than I thought…" he murmured and ran his hand through his hair. He then looked at me, "Alright then, close your eyes," I obeyed, "then focus on that tingling sensation. Then, instead of pouring it into a soccer ball, imagine you have a ball inside of you, right in the middle, that you pour the reiatsu into." I tried to do it. I could almost see the ball and began pouring my reiatsu into it. I was brought out of focus when Toshiro yelled: "WITHOUT letting it out again!" I opened my eyes, confused by his outburst. Then I noticed that the pebbles that was on the ground had been pushed towards the barrier.

"Ups…" I said. The white haired taichou in front of me simply sighed.

"Let's try that again, alright?"

-o-

"This isn't going to work,"

I had to agree with Toshiro. After a little more than half an hour of trying to meditate, my reiatsu had dug a small crater around me.

"Okay, we'll try something else then," Toshiro said, "close your eyes again. Good, then think about Yuzu. You want to protect her, right?"

"Of course!" I yelled. Toshiro grimaced.

"I know," he answered and continued with the lecture, "Your reiatsu, the tingling sensation, is a danger to Yuzu. You need to capture your reiatsu. So, imagine that you put it into a small prison inside of you. A box, a sealed jar, anything works. That's good…"

-o-

"You can get out of the meditation now, Karin," I heard Toshiro's voice from right in front of me. A hand touched my shoulder. I opened my eyes and immediately lost sights of the ice cave, I had sealed the reiatsu in. I looked at Toshiro. He looked over his shoulder. "…Maybe we should train on how to keep your reiatsu hidden when you have your eyes OPEN as well…" I didn't get why Toshiro was saying that. I looked over Toshiro's shoulder too see what he meant. The rock he had sat on was smashed to pieces.

"…You're probably right," I would have sweat dropped. Toshiro sighed and removed his hand from my shoulder. I vaguely wished he had left it on my shoulder. It had been a bit cold, but not uncomfortably so…

"It's a quarter past six," Toshiro said, promptly shaking me out of my thoughts.

"ALREADY?!" he nodded, "SHIT! I have to go!"

"Don't…" Toshiro began, but was interrupted by me unceremoniously banging into the barrier, "…do that," he finished. I rubbed my head.

"Ow…" I said, "I completely forgot that was there…" Toshiro sighed (he did that a lot).

"I know you eat at half past six, but be a bit more careful, alright?" he simply said. I nodded. "The barrier is down now, just so you know," I looked around. I couldn't see any difference. I carefully walked out of the circle. I would have sweat dropped if I could when I went out of the circle. Yeesh, I'm turning into a manga character!

"…You have to teach me how to see the barrier," I said. I then took of running and yelled over my shoulder: "See you tomorrow, Toshiro!" I heard a vague "yeah" from behind me. As I began climbing up the ladder, I couldn't help, but think about something that had been odd about Toshiro after the training.

…Since when did he have a black stripe in his hair?

**A/N Apparently I love one-sentence endings. And sweat drops. Though the last one was too good to pass up XD I don't really like fics that makes Karin learn everything super fast and it probably seems like this is one of these fics. IT'S NOT!... I hope. Since she's very protective, I think she would learn that part easily, if it was to protect someone. The rest is going to be a bit harder for her to learn XD**

**Thanks to RukiaLuvsChappy and luwen for following, to WereCat-Yoruichi for favoriting and to RSwinford for doing both!**

**MomoPeachFlower: You're not the only one ;-) To both things**

**forever122: Thank you! And I'm way ahead of you with that dancing game!**

**biganimefan18: I don't know if I should be surprised or not that everyone comments on the arcade thing. Anyway, I think so too! I get my best idea when I'm writing :-D**

**emachiin: Me neither XD But we got some training and a soccer match first, so you'll have to wait a couple of chapters. Which means, you'll have to wait about a week. Don't hate me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Flashback in this chapter!**

Normal

_Flashback_

**Several people saying something in sync**

**Toshiro's POV**

I absently touched my hair, where it apparently had turned black for a short while, while waiting on Karin coming with breakfast. I thought back on what had happened yesterday, after Karin left…

-o-

"_My, you're a surprisingly good teacher!" I turned around to see the eccentric ex-captain standing behind me._

"_Who said I wasn't?" I asked indifferently, but Urahara had apparently gotten really interested in my hair. I blocked his hand, when he tried to touch it. I frowned. "What is it?" I snapped._

"_Ah, sorry, sorry!" Urahara said, smile back in place, "But do you know that you have a black stripe in your hair? I'm certain that wasn't there when you got here," I looked disbelievingly at him._

"_Excuse me?" I couldn't quite believe it. Hair didn't turn into another color for no reason._

"_It's true!" he insisted, and suddenly frowned, "It's disappearing though…" I frowned confused. "And now it's gone," Urahara whined. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _

"_I'm leaving," I said and turned towards the ladder._

"_Hold on for a minute, Hitsugaya-taichou!" I turned around again. "I sensed something odd about your reiatsu, when you had that black stripe in your hair. Be sure to tell me, when the stripe appears again!" _

'_How am I supposed to see when my hair turns black?' I wanted to ask, but didn't bother. I wasn't even sure, I believed him about it. Then again, why would he lie? I nodded at him in reply, and turned to leave. This time he didn't stop me._

-o-

I was brought back to the now, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Good morning, Karin, come in!" I heard Grandma's voice say.

"Good morning to you too!" Karin answered. I stood up, so I could go in and greet her. I would ask her about the black stripe on the way to Urahara's shop.

-o-

As soon as we had left Grandma Haru after breakfast, began Karin to ask questions. Not that I was surprised. She always asks questions.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"We'll meditate like just like yesterday for an hour," I answered, "and then we'll begin training on how to keep your reiatsu in check with your eyes open."

"Is it going to be tiring?" now I remembered we had a soccer match at four pm, an hour after the training was done.

"Mentally, it can be a bit tiring, but physically, no." I answered, "After an hour's rest, you'll be back to normal. If anything, the meditation will help improve your soccer skills,"

"How will meditation help?"

"It'll help raise your awareness and focus,"

"Oh, cool!" she said, finished with her questions for now.

"Was there anything…" I searched for the right word, "…odd about my hair yesterday?" she looked at me.

"Hm? Oh, you mean that black stripe in your hair after the training? Yeah, that was pretty odd, but now it's gone again. Weird…" she said.

"Tell me if it comes back," I just said.

"Gotcha!" she grinned and switched topic, "Have you ever been to a arcade before?" just great, she was back to asking questions.

"No," I simply answered.

"Seriously?!" she yelled disbelievingly and then continued in a normal level voice: "How can you NOT have been to a arcade?"

"We don't have any in Soul Society," I simply answered,

"Well, they should!" I couldn't help, but smirk at her enthusiasm. I absently listened to her ramble about how the arcade awesome the arcade was (but not as awesome as soccer!). I had to interrupt her.

"We've arrived,"

-o-

I just looked at Karin, while she meditated. I had meditated a bit myself, while I waited for the hour to be over. Which was now.

"Now, open your eyes," I told Karin, "and keep imagining the container for your reiatsu," as Karin opened her eyes, I could feel her reiatsu trying to break out. After battling for a few moments lost Karin, and a outburst similar to the one yesterday came, just this one wasn't as powerful. I sighed. Not that I had expected more, but it was still a bother.

"Let's try that again," I simply said and was about to say more, when I noticed Karin staring at my hair. "What?" I opted to ask instead.

"The black stripe is back," she said while staring at my hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah! See?" she picked up her phone from her pocket and turned its screen towards me, so my head got reflected in it.

"You're right," I murmured and touched my hair where it had turned black. It didn't feel any different than the rest of my hair… I stood up. "The training is put on hold for now." I said and began walking towards the exit to the training area, "Tessai, let the barrier down,"

"Where are you going, Toshiro?" I heard Karin's voice from behind me.

"To see if Urahara have some answers,"

-o-

Urahara wasn't that hard to find, since he was right outside the ring of small mountains, we trained in.

"So it happened again," he mused, when he saw me.

"Do you have any idea why it's happening?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said, "what happened just before it appeared?"

"It probably appeared right after Karin's reiatsu outburst," I answered,

"Hm," Urahara said, apparently lost in thought, "It's disappearing again," I touched where the stripe were. I couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary. No surprise there, I couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary when it was there either. "But I DID notice something odd about your reiatsu, when the stripe was there," I turned my attention back to Urahara.

"What was it?" I heard a voice from beside me. I didn't have to look to know Karin had followed me.

"I felt some of Karin's reiatsu in Toshiro's reiatsu,"

"**HUH?!**"

**A/N I'm mean XD I hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**Just a warning: I will take a one-week break from this story in a few chapters. Don't worry, I WILL make the arcade date first! But right after that, I'm taking a break!**

**Thank you to Kiku-Goldenflower for following!**

**MomoPeachFlower: And I keep ruining it! Don't kill me plz, it's not permanent!**

**forever122: If your question or statement was important, you'll remember it. But to answer your question: No, Karin doesn't have a white stripe in her hair. Next chapter will tell you why Toshiro has a black stripe in his hair. But I'm glad that my story is interesting!**

**biganimefan18: Thank you! And about the stripe, you'll get your answer in the next chapter!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: NOT TELLING!... Yet. Don't worry, answers will come in next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Toshiro's POV**

I stared disbelieving at the ex-captain of the twelfth division.

"Are you certain that you felt Karin's reiatsu in mine?" I asked, but deep down I knew, he didn't make a mistake like that.

"Absolutely!" he said loudly, "I actually have a theory on how this happened already!"

"Then tell us already!" Karin said rather impatient. I have to admit, I was impatient as well.

"Alright, alright!" he said, "Yeesh, youngsters these days are so impatient!"

"Get on with it!" I snapped. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Okay, here's my theory," Urahara said, finally turning serious, "as the stripe appears after a reiatsu outburst from Kurosaki-san and the fact that the stripe is Kurosaki-san's hair color" I hadn't thought about that, "and the fact that Hitsugaya-taichou appear to have a little bit of Kurosaki-san's reiatsu when the stripe appears, lead me to believe it's a side effect from Hitsugaya-taichou absorbing a little bit of Kurosaki-san's reiatsu." Karin and I stared disbelieving at him.

"How?" I asked, "It's unheard of to be able to absorb another person's reiatsu!"

"Actually, you're wrong, Hitsugaya-taichou," replied Urahara, "Healing Kido is an example on one person absorbing another person's reiatsu. It's natural to absorb and make an unfamiliar reiatsu into it's own. It helps the soul heal. Although, I only heard of absorbing reiatsu when the giver gives the reiatsu willingly. So you are right in that aspect"

"Mind explaining HOW he does it?" Karin asked.

"It would appear that your reiatsu is very easily intervened with other reiatsu." He explained to Karin, "That might also be why hollows are more attracted to your reiatsu than they usually are to other peoples reiatsu. So it's not Hitsugaya-taichou that takes your reiatsu, you are the one giving it to him,"

"Actually, " I began, and their attention turned to me, "there's one more thing that's odd about Karin's reiatsu."

"And what's that?" Urahara inquired

"Whenever Karin have meditated, there comes a reiatsu outburst and then it goes back to its normal level," I explained, "Usually the reiatsu just turns back to normal."

"That is indeed odd," Urahara admitted, "It appears that, unlike most shinigami's, Karin keeps on creating reiryoku, even when her reiryoku is full,"

"Um, a bit more explanation, please?" Karin said,

"Every soul has sort of a container of reiryoku inside of them," Urahara explained, "and when it's full, the soul doesn't create any more reiryoku until some of the already existing reiryoku has been used in, for example, reiatsu or Kido. When you hide your reiatsu, you try to stop the production of reiatsu, so the container of reiryoku doesn't get emptied as fast. Usually that makes the soul produce less reiryoku as well, but that isn't the case with you. So, when you let go of your reiatsu, letting it run wild, the extra reiryoku comes out as reiatsu, which creates the reiatsu outburst." Karin slowly nodded.

"Okay, I think I get it," she said, "but what are we going to do about it?"

"I am glad you asked, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said, grinning again. That couldn't be a good sign. "I'll make an extra reiatsu container for you to carry around for the extra reiryoku!" Okay, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Although…

"What are we going to do until then?" I asked.

"Well, I guess Hitsugaya-taichou will have to act as the reiatsu container until then~" I knew that grin couldn't mean any good. Karin yelled: "WHAT?!" simultaneously with me asking: "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Well, side effects might be that you can feel what emotions Kurosaki-san's feeling and perhaps her physical pain as well~ But Kurosaki-san, you should probably stop doing it if Hitsugaya-taichou's hair threatens to become all black~"

"I'm still not convinced." I said sharply.

"Why not? If anything, it'll be good practice for Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said. As much I hated to admit it, he had a point.

"Alright," I sighed, "we'll do that,"

"Hold on," Karin interrupted, "doesn't anyone care what I have to say?!"

"You're only protesting, because you don't want to just follow orders," I said. She was really predictable, when you got to know her.

"Well… yeah, but… forget it!" she said and refused to look any of us.

"Then it's settled!" Urahara said cheerfully, "Karin will from now on train on pouring her reiatsu into Hitsugaya-taichou!"

-o-

I was walking towards Karakura Junior High, frowning all the way. Today's training had been a catastrophe! Sure, we figured out what the stripe was and learned more about Karin's reiatsu, but it went south from there. You see, after Karin tried to pour reiatsu into me on purpose, the reiatsu began to hurt me! I'm not sure why, but we didn't get any further in the training! I suppose she would just have to emit reiatsu as normal until Monday. But, seriously, the only reason I was going to join in on the soccer game was so Karin didn't do anything stupid, so she couldn't train Monday! Or go to that arcade…

**A/N Aww, Toshiro, you do care :-D But on a more serious note, I don't know if I should write the soccer game or just write about the results. What do you guys think? Granted, I don't play soccer myself, so I don't know if I can do the game justice (^.^;) Also, tell me if I explained what happened with Toshiro's hair good enough. If there is something you don't understand, ask away and I'll answer!**

**Thank you to MelanieD54 for both following and favoriting!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: Here you go! Btw, your reviews crack meyou're your reviews are over the top with capital letters, and since you have Toshiro as picture, I can't help but think he says it XD **

**forever122: As you can see (or read) was your theory half right. And thank you for your support! Don't worry, I won't forget the story (I usually don't repeat a mistake. Usually…)**

**MomoPeachFlower: I'm not that evil XD But I'm really glad I'm forgiven!**


	13. AN

**A/N I'm sorry about this, but I have to make a notice:**

**Today, I felt constant fear, I cried randomly and got acid regurgitation because of stress. I am pretty sure it's from updating this story so often, so I have to take that planned break already. I know a lot of you were looking forward to the arcade date, but I'm putting my health as my first priority. After the break will the story be updated every third day, as a test. I will update as fast as I can, without getting stressed out. **

**Thank you for understanding.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N From now on will this story be updated every 3 days! You've been warned XD**

_**Dream**_

'Thoughts'

English

**Karin's POV**

_**I broke free from the two players defending me. I watched Toshiro, as he dribbled by another opponent. The tall, blonde player stopped him. I went towards a perfect position to score a goal. I watched, as Toshiro pretended to pass the player to the right, successfully fooling the opponent, and instead shot the ball to me. I shot, just when the ball reached me. The ball flew and…**_

-o-

DRIIING!

I drowsily hit the alarm clock. Just when the good part came! That goal was what that had ensured my team's victory with 2-1! Why the hell had I even set the alarm clock? It's a Sunday! There's no school and no training on a Sunday! Hold on… I WAS GOING TO THE ARCADE WITH TOSHIRO TODAY! How could I forget that?! I looked at the alarm clock. It was nine am. I was going to deliver Toshiro and Grandma Haru their breakfast at ten am. Good, I had plenty of time…

-o-

'Correction: I WOULD had plenty of time, if I hadn't fallen asleep again!' I thought angrily to myself, as I ran to Grandma's house. I arrived soon after at the house. I was pretty fast when I wanted to. I knocked on the door and heaved heavily. I was leaning on my knees, when I heard the door open.

"Why did you run all the way?" I heard the dry voice of Toshiro. I looked up and grinned tiredly at his permanent serious face.

"Good morning to you too!" I replied. He just sighed.

"I'll take that," he said and took the curb with our breakfast. I had asked Yuzu to pack my breakfast, so I could eat together with Toshiro and Grandma. I followed after him in and turned to close the door. When I turned back was Toshiro already gone. I just took of my jacket and shoes and went towards the dining room, while thinking of the comment about Toshiro I had made before.

'Permanent serious face, huh?' I thought to myself. That wasn't true. I knew of four different faces he made regularly, no five. First was the serious face. I couldn't help but wonder why he always wore that expression. Second was his angry face. I couldn't help but chuckle. I just loved to rile him up! Third was his smirk, he gets whenever I react to his teasing. I was pretty sure it's the same as him laughing. The fourth was when he raised an eyebrow. He used that expression whenever he questioned something I did or said. I had never seen the fifth expression turned towards me. That incredible fond smile he had when he saw Grandma Haru. Though there were probably more people than Grandma that Toshiro gave that smile back in Soul Society. As I walked into the dining room and watched Toshiro set the table, I couldn't help but wonder how it would be to have that special smile turned towards me.

-o-

"We're here!" I announced to Toshiro, when we arrived to the arcade. On the way there had I annoyed Toshiro so much about what games we should play, that he gave me free reign on what both of us would play! I couldn't wait! Toshiro looked very non-impressed at the arcade.

"I can't see how this should be as entertaining as you say it is," he commented.

"Don't judge it before you have tried it!" I told him and began pulling him into the arcade. There weren't that many people in here yet, but I knew it would become really crowded in the afternoon. I began pulling Toshiro towards one of the fighting games.

"What is that?" Toshiro asked. I had to stifle a laugh at his suspicious expression.

"It's a fighting game," I explained, "you choose a character to fight as and then you fight against another player! You kick when you press this button and you hit with this one…"

-o-

"This isn't fair," Toshiro growled.

"What's not fair?" I asked innocently while trying to stifle my laugh. He growled at me.

"You are cheating," he said with gritted teeth. I let a giant grin come out.

"You are just mad that I managed to beat you fair and square… for the sixth time in a row!" I laughed. I couldn't help it! He looked so much like spoiled child like that! If you squint, you could see his pout. He was so cute like that! … Delete that last thought.

"Then tell me how you managed to make that powerful attack!" he yelled. Said very loud. You know what, just forget it.

"I told you, I just used a combo," I replied.

"Exactly! You know all of those combo's, giving you an unfair advantage!"

"All tricks count in battle." I said amused, "You're just a sore loser!"

"AM NOT!" he yelled. I stood up.

"How about a game that only requires good eye and foot coordination?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What game are you talking about?" he said cautiously.

"Don't sound so suspicious!" I said, "It's just a dancing game!" I pulled Toshiro out of the chair and towards the dance machine.

"Stop pulling me." I ignored him.

"You know," I said and pulled him onto the dance floor, "because you lost so miserably at the last game…"

"HEY!"I ignored him again,

"I'll let you play one song, before going against me!" I finished and putted a few coins into the machine. I choose an easy song for Toshiro to dance to, and stepped back. "You just need to step on the arrows when they reach the top!"

"Oi!" Toshiro said, but didn't get to protest before he had to concentrate on the game. I had to admit; he got a good grasp at the game pretty fast. Still, I think I could beat him. As the song ended, I went up on the second dance floor attached to the machine.

"Not bad," I said, "but there's still no way you can beat me,"

"We'll see," he simply said. Then he asked: "Is it possible to get a draw in this game?"

"No, not really," I replied. At least, I had never tried or heard of someone getting a draw at a dancing game. Then I smirked. "What, you think a draw is the best you can get?" I teased.

"As if," he said, "what are we dancing to?"

"An English song," I replied, "It's called 'What you mean to me'" he nodded, and we turned our attention back to the screen, as the song started. I concentrated on nothing, but the game. Right, right, middle, left and right, left… When the game was over, I stared gaping at the screen like some dead fish. Toshiro cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I thought, you said it wasn't possible to get a draw at this game?"

**A/N I'm back! Thank you for all of your support. Here's an extra long chapter for you! And we finally reached the long awaited arcade date! I might make a story inspired by that song at some point… It fits Ichiruki and Hitsukarin perfectly! **

**Thank you to OtakuG4m3r for following, to DragonCurse4 for favoriting and to purpleswans and Atemxyugi kfXjinx for doing both!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: Thank you for your support! I'm a lot better now. And Toshiro IS truly adorable! And you can't NOT do weird stuff to characters; it's too much fun XD**

**number1halfa: Usually I enjoy writing the story, but I hurried a bit too much… I'm fine now, and I can't wait to write more chapters! I'm so glad that you love the new chapters and understood my explanation! Hope I don't disappoint with this one… It's a good idea, but I got something else planned, look forward to it!**

**forever122: I'm fine, thank you for your concern. I got over most of after a few hours of fun, and the rest a few days ago. So look forward to the rest of the story! Oh, and Karin would RARELY hurt Toshiro on PURPOSE… Doesn't mean she doesn't hurt him a LOT unintentionally *****insert evil laugh*******

**WereCat-Yoruichi: Now that I'm back, I'll update as fast as I can, without stressing myself out. I'll always give a warning, if something changes in the updates… I hate few things, but it's REALLY annoying, when you think you'll get a chapter a certain day and then have to wait even more! And I hope you like the dream sequence… It was fifty-fifty if I should, so I decided to make a little bit of the match. **

**MomoPeachFlower: Thank you! I am a lot better now! An extra long chapter as a thank you!**

**purpleswans: Thank you! I love them too :-D I think that it's good to update often, but more important to update regularly. And yeah, I probably should get better at grammar. But English is my second language in school (third speaking), so yeah… I'm doing my best!**

**XxSapirezxX: Thank you **

**biganimefan18: Thank you for your support! I can't take a break for month, I like this story too much for that, but thank you for being so considerate **

**Guest: Thank you! I know the beginning is slow, but I don't like it when people skip over the "base" of the story. And don't worry, I won't let the story die! I HATE it when a story I like doesn't get finished! That's basically my philosophy here: If I don't like it, I won't let my readers experience it!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Karin's POV**

"Ah,"

"What is it?"

"I got no money left!" I told Toshiro, whining slightly. We had danced to a lot of songs after the 'What you mean to me' song. It switched a lot between whom of us won the game. Like, maybe I won two games in a row, then Toshiro won one, then I won one and then Toshiro won two. Right now it stood twelve and a half to twelve and a half, so me running out of cash couldn't have happened at a worse time! Toshiro looked out at the small crowd we had gathered by dancing.

"Listen!" Toshiro yelled. I looked at him, wondering what he was up to. "We have run out of money, so we can't dance anymore here…" the crowd began yelling, "…but if you pay for us, we'll dance to whatever song you want!" everyone cheered. I smirked to Toshiro, as the first person went up to pay.

"Good job," I told him. He huffed.

"It wasn't that hard to do," he simply said. I grinned and turned to the screen, as the song started.

-o-

"That was fun!"

"I guess," said Toshiro in a monotone voice. I grinned.

"I told you, that you would like the arcade!"

"You told me to give the arcade a chance, not that I would like it,"

"That's the same thing!"

"It's not,"

"It was especially fun after we began taking requests!"

"Even though I ended up winning?" Toshiro said with a smirk.

"I'll take revenge next time! But yeah, it was still fun. I liked dancing to that anime opening! What is it called again… Mochiki… Mottiki"

"It's called 'Motteke! Sailor Fuku!' It's the anime opening to Lucky Star. And it wasn't fun at all!"

"It was! Admit it, you thought so too! Why else would you remember the name?"

"I just got a good memory!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said and continued eating my bento. I beamed and said: "Yuzu really outdone herself this time!" Toshiro nodded in affirmation. He finished his bento.

"Urahara should have the bracelet for containing your reiatsu ready for the training tomorrow," he told me.

"Really? That's great!" I said with my mouth still full of food.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth!" he scolded. Then he turned towards the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain," he muttered. I looked towards the sky as well. It was true, that this railing was the best place to look at the sky. The sky wasn't that pretty to look at right now, though.

"It was raining," I said softly. Toshiro looked at me with that questioning eyebrow. "It rained the day my mom died," I explained. I looked down. Toshiro spoke after a moment of silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm mostly over it," I said, "although…" I quieted down.

"Although?" he asked

"I just hate it how everybody gets depressed at this time of year." I told him, "Our family revolved around my mom, so when she died, we all took it pretty hard. We all changed. When the anniversary comes around, it's even more obvious than usual." I sighed, "I just wished I could do something to cheer them up too, so the day won't be so gloomy. Everyone else do something. Ichi-nii protects us, Yuzu makes the food and cleans the house and even dad, for all his over the top antics, takes our minds from the depressing matter. I don't do anything. I CAN'T do anything! I can try not to worry them, but that's all I can do!"

"How did you change?" Toshiro asked, showing a hint of concern.

"Believe it or not, I was actually a crybaby!" I said with a small laugh, "Both me and Yuzu was rather girly at that time!" Toshiro raised an eyebrow at that, "It's true!"

"Then why don't you help in the same way as Yuzu?" he asked.

"Because I can't cook!"

"Didn't you say both of you were girly?"

"Not all girls know how to cook! Ah, but how do I describe it… Yuzu is 'housemother' girly and I was more 'superstar' girly,"

"'Superstar' girly?"

"I loved to dress up and sing together with mom…" the smile I had gotten from speaking about old times faltered with the mentioning of mom.

"Do you still sing?" asked Toshiro softly.

"No, I stopped after mom's death,"

"Maybe you should sing again? It would cheer your family up,"

"I don't even know if I can anymore," Toshiro didn't respond to that. We sat in silence. Then Toshiro spoke:

"You better get the dinner for Grandma Haru, before it begins to rain," I frowned at the dark sky. I could hear a thunder roaring in the distance.

"You're probably right," I said and stood up. I grinned to Toshiro. "I'm off then!"

**A/N And that concludes this chapter! So their date is officially over! Though both of them would deny it being a date… The last bit about Karin being girly is a personal head canon of mine. It's not that unrealistic, if you think about it.**

**Thank you to Shamby13 for following and to yarax for favoriting!**

**Shamby13: Oh, thank you **** I got some surprises coming up, so look forward to it!**

**WereCat-Yoruichi: You're welcome :-D I hope you love this chapter too!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: Life is so much more fun when you're strange and weird XD And then there's me… I need to write a crack fic, where my imagination runs the show soon, or it might kill Toshiro or Karin! Okay, maybe not kill, but torture them a lot… Yeah, I could probably win a price with my weirdness :-P**

**MomoPeachFlower: Yup, I'm back :-D And everyone except the ones on the date will call it that!**

**number1halfa: Toshiro as a sore loser is indeed hilarious XD I'm looking forward to your next review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N**

_**Dream**_

"_**Voice fading…**__**"**_

**Toshiro's POV**

"Karin! Hurry inside!" I heard Grandma Haru say and the sound of a door closing following shortly afterwards. That added to the rain I could hear drumming on the roof, made me guess, that Karin was drenched to the bone.

"Hey, Toshiro!" I looked up from my book to Karin. I was right about her being completely drenched. Too bad her shirt was black… THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT! I meant it was too bad that her shirt was of cotton. It would take forever to dry…

"Anybody home?" Karin said, while waving her hand up and down in front of my face. I frowned and swatted her hand away.

"Stop it!" I growled and turned back to my book, "You better dry yourself, before you catch a cold."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Oh, and I was supposed to tell you that Grandma is making cookies and tea," Karin added the last part like an afterthought. I looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you," I said. I turned back to my book. I had gotten to the part, where the poor woman was about to die and the wanted criminal promised her to take care of her child. I was quickly absorbed into the story.

"What are you reading?" I suddenly felt a weight leaning on my shoulders and heard Karin's voice from above me. I sighed and closed the book. As I putted it onto the table, Karin asked: "Why did you put it away?"

"Because else you would have dripped water into it," I answered her.

"Oh," she simply said. I shook her of me and stood up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sit down," I said, instead of answering. She obeyed. She was wearing a dressing gown she probably had borrowed from Grandma and had a towel laying over her hair. I took the towel and began drying her hair.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked.

"Drying your hair," I answered. Wasn't it obvious?

"Duh," I could almost see Karin rolling her eyes, "but why?"

"Because you would get sick, if I didn't dry it," I answered. She hummed in response. I just continued to dry her hair, as we stayed in a comfortable silence. I lost complete track of time, so I don't know how long we stayed like that before Grandma Haru came in with the tea and cookies.

-o-

"ANOTHER free booth card?!" Karin gaped at me, "How do you DO that?!" I smirked at her

"Guess I'm just lucky," I said amused and putted a booth on the Monopoly Junior board. Unluckily for Grandma, she landed on Karin's green booth and had to pay four monopoly money, but she only had three left. So she lost.

"Ah, you youngsters are just too lucky," Grandma said with a small laugh. She looked at Karin's pile of money and mine, "but I don't think you need to count the money to figure out who won," she was right. My pile was WAY bigger than Karin's. Karin scowled.

"I want a rematch!" she said and pointed at me. I smirked.

"You're just a sore loser," I said. Karin's scowl turned into a smirk.

"Says the one that demanded a rematch twice," Karin said smugly. I frowned. Damn it, I walked right into that one. I looked out at the rain, which was coming down pretty hard, as a lightning bolt came. One…

BANG!

Okay, that was pretty close. I turned to Karin and said: "You better stay here for the night,"

"What?! But Yuzu will worry…" another loud thunder interrupted Karin, "On second thought, I think I'll stay," I nodded and stood up.

"We better get a futon ready for you then," I said.

"I'll do it, Toshiro," Grandma said and stood up as well, "I don't get to do a lot these days," she explained. I nodded and sat back down.

"I better call Yuzu and tell her that I'll be staying here tonight," Karin said. Grandma left the room, as Karin dialed the number to her sister.

"Hey Yuzu! Listen, I'll stay at Grandma Haru's place for the night, because of the weather… No! It's not like that! … YUZU! I'm hanging up all right… SHUT UP! ... Bye" Karin hung up.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Karin grumbled.

"You don't want to know," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Remember that one time you came to my house?" she asked back. I did, that was the first time I meet Yuzu… oh.

"You're right," I said, "I don't want to know,"

-o-

_**I just managed to stab Aizen in the back, so my sword came out of Aizen's chest… h-huh?! Why was Momo on my sword instead of Aizen?! I stared at her death eyes as she began to speak:**_

"_**Shiro-chan… Why?" No… NO! I didn't mean to…! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry… I'm sorry… "You did it on purpose, didn't you?!" I didn't! Stop it! Please! "You killed me…" I didn't! I'm sorry… I'm sorry… "You're pathetic, falling for Aizen's scheme…" I didn't… I don't… I'm sorry…**_

"_**Rest, dear loved one of mine,"**_

_**Huh? Who was singing?**_

"_**The shadows scares you,"**_

_**Momo's unforgiving eyes kept tormenting me…**_

"_**But the fears aren't real,"**_

_**I could feel someone stroking my hair…**_

"_**Because I am here for you,"**_

_**The hand felt more real than the sword I was holding…**_

"_**And I'll be here till morning comes,"**_

_**Momo and the surroundings began to fade.**_

"_**Rest, dear loved one of mine**_

_**The shadows scares you,**_

_**But they aren't real,**_

_**Because I am here for you…**__**"**_

**A/N If you couldn't tell, Toshiro was having a nightmare. Also, the lullaby is one I made up. The game they're playing is a junior version of monopoly. The game in it self isn't that fun, but it's so easy to make jokes about it that I almost die from laugher every time we play it in my family ;-D**

**Thank you to Murasaki Hikari R and Jeabird for following!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: I hope you mean the crack (^.^;) if that's what you mean, I actually putted one up here on , if you want to read it!**

**Murasaki Hikari R: Don't feel bad about it. I read the manga (where they never meet) and I was introduced to the pairing by reading Hitsukarin fanfics. I saw the episodes later and I honestly think it could be canon. There are TONS of hints in those episodes and neither Toshiro nor Karin are acting ooc. So don't feel bad! It's alright to childish **** but you'll have to wait for the happy ending. Though I got something planned for them in a few chapters I think you'll like! Oh, and the story will be updated every three days.**

**MomoPeachFlower: How can you not ;-)**

**number1halfa: Thanks! No, I didn't know MomoPeachFlower is following/favoriting/reviewing your story, but I can't say I'm surprised XD And I'm sorry, but what update? I reviewed to your fifth chapter, so I was planning on reviewing to the sixth chapter. Did you change something in the already existing chapters?**

**forever122: It's alright **** Thanks for reviewing so often! And yeah, Karin being girly in the past is actually a quite realistic thought, when you think about it.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Karin's POV**

I woke up in a futon that smelled a lot like Toshiro. I sat up confused. How the hell did I wind up in his room? Then I remembered. I heard Toshiro having a nightmare through the thin wall separating our rooms, so I had gone into his room to try and calm him down.

"Karin? Are you awake?" I heard Toshiro's voice. I turned my head towards the door and Toshiro was standing in the door. "I guess you are," Toshiro said in a so dry tone, that I couldn't help but laugh. "By the way, I got your clothes," he said and pointed to the pile next to my futon. Okay, technically it was Toshiro's bed, but I was in it right now. By the way, how come I didn't notice the pile before now? "I'll just go out, so you can change," I turned back to Toshiro. He looked cute, when he tripped his feet in a hurry like that! Almost.

"THANKS!" I yelled after him, as he ran out of the room. I chuckled. No matter how much he denied it, he was still such a child sometimes! Other times… I shook my head. Seriously, I was getting those thoughts way too much lately! I had to get dressed! I wonder what time it is…

-o-

"You don't have to follow me home, you know,"

"I already told you, if I come with you, then I can get the breakfast and you don't have to go twice," Toshiro replied just as my house came into sight.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, feeling slightly stupid.

"I'll wait out here for you to get the breakfast for me and Grandma," Toshiro said and stopped just far enough away from the house, so he couldn't get seen from the windows.

"Coward," I told him.

"Just go in and get it already," Toshiro said and pushed me lightly towards the house.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going already! Geez," I began walking again. "I'm home!" I yelled as I came in and took of my shoes.

"Karin! Welcome back!" Yuzu said from the kitchen, I guessed.

"WELCOME BACK MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER…" Goat chin yelled and tried to hug me, but was met with my foot. Again. Just like every day the last nine years. Seriously, why doesn't he just give up? Or at least try another approach. Reminds me, two, one… ""OH MASAKI, WHY DOES MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER HATE ME?!" he whined right on time. I ignored him and went to the kitchen. Not into it, I was banned from there ever since I accidentally sat the house on fire… Or was it after I sent Ichi-nii to the hospital with food poison? I swear it was tomatoes that were bad, but Yuzu insists they were good. Oh well, I was banned from the kitchen anyway.

"Hey, Yuzu, are the breakfast for Grandma Haru and Toshiro done?" I looked into the kitchen and asked Yuzu, who was standing in front of the stove.

"Yes," she replied, "but don't you want to eat your own breakfast before going back to Grandma Haru? Unless you miss your boyfriend already~"

"YUZU!" I yelled, "Toshiro's NOT my boyfriend!" Yuzu smirked.

"I never said anything about Toshiro~" she almost sang. I sighed.

"Look, just give me the breakfast. Toshiro is waiting outside." I told her. She promptly squealed.

"Toshiro followed you home?!" Yuzu said excited, "How sweet of him! Did you give him a thank you kiss? You did, didn't you? GYA! HOW CUTE!"

"Yuzu! There is nothing to it! Him following me to get breakfast was just more practical! And I did NOT kiss him!" I protested. She pouted.

"Stop denying that you like him!" she pointed angrily at me. I sighed.

"I don't like him like THAT," I said, "and can you please give me the breakfast?" Yuzu pouted again, but gave me the breakfast.

"Just go out to your boyfriend~" she said, already back to being cheerful.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled, as Yuzu closed the door to the kitchen. I sighed again and went back out to Toshiro, the short walk of course complete with another kick to Goat chin. "Here you go!" I told Toshiro with a smile.

"Thanks," he simply said and took the curb. "By the way…" I tilted my head, silently questioning him, "… you sang yesterday, right?" I froze. I was kind of hoping he hadn't heard. I didn't regret it, since Toshiro had calmed down after that, but still… "Why?"

"Huh?" I said a bit dumbly, not entirely understanding what he meant.

"You said that you hadn't sang since your mom's passing," he explained, "so why did you do it yesterday?" That was why I didn't want him to know. The explanation was pretty embarrassing. I looked away.

"W-well…" why was I blushing, damn it! "It just looked like you needed it…" I saw him raise an eyebrow, when I sneaked a glance at him. I promptly looked away again. "I-it's just that…" I hesitated for a moment, "… mom used to do it when I had a nightmare," I said softly, "so I thought…" I stopped, hoping he got the message. I was blushing like mad.

"Was it hard for you to sing, because it reminded you of your mother?" he asked. I nodded, still refusing to look at him. "I see… Thank you for doing it." Wait, did Toshiro just thank me? THE Toshiro thanked me? "It was… really good." And now he was PRAISING me? I turned around, but Toshiro was already walking away. Too much in awe of what just happened, I just stood there as I watched Toshiro's back turn around a corner.

**A/N As you can see, what happened at the end of the last chapter was a pretty big deal. Karin being bad at cooking is a less serious headcanon of mine. I think it's hilarious XD. On another note, I almost didn't have time to write this chapter! Seriously, first I had casting and since next week, starting tomorrow is something called "creative week", where we get ready for the autumn market we're hosting and make stuff to sell, and autumn vacation right after that, all the teachers gave us big assignments to give in yesterday, so I have been pretty busy. Adding in my very bad habit of self-harm coming back, you have the recipe for a stressful three days. SO YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL! Sorry, had to get that off of my chest. On a happier note, creative week will be a nice, relaxing, full of fun things week, where I probably will have more time to write. YAY!**

**Thank you to Shadow of the Ice Wolf for both favoriting and following!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: I'll put all the crazy one-shots in a story I call "Crack fics (or When my imagination won't do what I will)" Take a look when you have time!**

**forever122: DING DING DING! We have a winner! Right on both things and it's spelled Les Misérables. French for "The Miserable", I think. Actually, I think the English word miserable comes from French. Did you know that the reason English has so many words is because other countries kept invading England (ironically, since England is on an island) and the English people adopted many of the words from the invaders?**

**MomoPeachFlower: YAY :-D As you can read in the chapter, you guessed right! On the other hand, who else could it be XD Actually, it could have been Grandma Haru, but this is a Hitsukarin fic, so it wouldn't make that much sense to do that.**

**Shamby13: Thank you so much! You're really sweet :-D Won't tell you about the ending, I don't want to spoil anything :-P**

**Ourfavoritefangirl: O.o YOU CHANGED YOUR USERNAME! I didn't even knew that was possible… Anyway, I like it! Well, sorry, not much happened in this chapter either, but as you can see, Karin took a pretty big step in her relationship with Toshiro. Some things others don't see as a big deal might be a big deal for others. A personal example of mine is when people asks me if I'm okay. A lot of times I don't want to talk about it, but just that somebody noticed something was wrong meant a lot to me. Anyway, I promise next chapter will be a lot more exciting! **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N I wrote a one-shot that's sort of a prequel to this fic. It's called 'Call my name' and is basically just about why Toshiro calls Karin 'Karin'. Please read it!**

**Toshiro's POV**

I waited for Karin in the training area, while fiddling with the bracelet Urahara had made for her. It was a pretty simple bracelet. It looked like a thick silver bracelet and had no ornaments. You would never guess it was a reiatsu container. Well, first Karin needed to learn how to use it. As I pondered over how to teach Karin best, she arrived. I looked up and noticed the very soft glow from the barrier, indicating it was active.

"Sit down," I motioned to the stone in front of me, "and before you ask, the barrier is up."

"You seriously need to teach me how to see the barrier," Karin muttered and sat down. I went over to her.

"Give me your hand," I told her. She raised an eyebrow, but gave me her hand. I took the bracelet and putted it onto her wrist. As she examined it, I explained: "It's the reiatsu container Urahara made for you. You're supposed to lead you reiatsu into the bracelet and it will automatically keep it contained. Later I'll teach you how to tap into the reiatsu in the bracelet and use it." She nodded.

"I think I get it," she said, "but will it be okay? Whenever I try to pour my reiatsu into you, I just keep hurting you."

"It's a bracelet. I doubt it'll feel anything," I told her.

"Well… True…" she admitted sheepishly.

"Remember how you poured your reiatsu into me?" I asked her. She nodded. "Do that again, but focus on the bracelet instead of me," I instructed her. She nodded and closed her eyes. As I focused on sensing her reiatsu to see how she was doing, I noticed her reiatsu become barely noticeable as it disappeared into the bracelet. Well, it seemed like this training session would be more successful than the last one. Though something seemed to be wrong with the bracelet… As I opened my eyes, I noticed the bracelet shaking slightly. "Karin…" I called, but it was too late. The bracelet broke and the now familiar reiatsu outburst came. Karin opened her eyes one eye at a time and looked around.

"Well that went well," she said sarcastically. I sighed. So much for this training session being more successful.

"I'll tell Urahara what happened. You just stay here."

-o-

"Alright," I said when I came back, "this is what we'll do. We need to train your reiatsu's intent."

"My reiatsu's… Intent?" She asked confused.

"Yes. The reason your reiatsu didn't hurt me the first time, but did the rest, is probably because of what you intended for the reiatsu to do."

"I intended for it to hurt you!"

"I know, but your intent in that case was more of a habit. Usually when you try to pour reiatsu into something, it's to make your soccer ball into a weapon. So when you tried to pour your reiatsu into me, you subconsciously did it the same way you always have done, and since the reiatsu's intent in that case was to create a weapon, or to 'hurt', you accidently hurt me."

"So the time it didn't hurt you were because the reiatsu's intent was only to protect?"

"Exactly. So let's try with you pouring your reiatsu into me again, but this time, try imagining that your reiatsu is supposed to help me."

"Help you how?"

"Whichever way you want it to. For now will it probably be easiest if the intent is to protect me." Karin nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good, then let's try it." Karin closed her eyes and concentrated her reiatsu on me. It started out fine, at least it didn't hurt, but as time went on, it began to hurt more and more. "Stop!" I told her. She stopped concentrating the reiatsu on me and opened her eyes. "It began to hurt," I explained, "so be more careful and try again."

-o-

"Let's stop for today," I told Karin. Both Karin and me were exhausted after several hours of training. She was steadily getting better, but she had a long way to go before she could do give reiatsu without subconsciously intending to hurt.

"Ah!" I raised an eyebrow at Karin's outburst. "Your eyes are changing colors," she explained.

"Really?" I said. That was odd, but on the other hand was Karin's reiatsu rather odd in general.

"Yeah," she said, "they're turning gray!"

"Probably just another side effect from your reiatsu," I told her dismissingly.

"That would make sense," she admitted, "but this side effect doesn't last as long as the black hair. Your eyes are back to being teal colored again."

"Good." I began walking out of the training area. I was already thinking of a better way to train her control of her reiatsu.

"Let's go together, Toshiro!" I heard Karin's voice from beside me.

"Sure," I answered.

"Goat chin is SO irritating!" she began complaining over her dad, "He keeps going on about how he wants grandkids! I kick him in the face every time he says that, though he never learns."

-o-

Karin and I had talked all the way to her house, with her doing the most of the talking, but as I was walking back to Grandma Haru with the dinner, I couldn't help but feel someone was watching me.

**A/N And that concludes this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And again, please read 'Call my name'.**

**MomoPeachFlower: Yay!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: Aren't we all? XD And they really ARE cute! **

**forever122: My school is holding a musical in the end of march and we were casting for it. Though neither the teachers nor the pupils know what we're going to make (^.^;) I really hope I get a big role!**

**Ourfavoritefangirl: Isshin isn't going to be in this story very often, but I have planned for a chapter where there will be TONS of teasing XD I really look forward to writing that chapter, though it's for other reasons.**

**purpleswans: Thank you so much! And they really are ^.^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Karin's POV**

Today was the day before the anniversary for Mom's death. Maybe that was why Toshiro had to yell so much at me in the today. "Karin! That was the fifteenth time you lost control over the intent in less than thirty minutes!" he scolded. I flinched. When we didn't train, I completely forgot he was technically my teacher. Although I would wonder if he only saw me as a pupil when we trained.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. He sighed. He surprised me with his next words.

"Is it because of tomorrow?" he asked softly. I nodded. We were silent for a little while. Then Toshiro spoke up again. "Listen, " he said, "we came a long way yesterday. If you can hold your concentration for an hour, then will we train in the arcade the day after tomorrow." I looked shocked at him. Then a big smile broke out on my face.

"Really?!" I said. He nodded.

"But you have to concentrate!" he snapped. I still smiled.

"Thanks Toshiro!"

"Get back to work!" I happily obeyed.

-o-

"Hey, Toshiro?" I asked as we walked towards my house, skipping slightly because of the promise of going to the arcade again.

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because there's no training, so I was wondering what you were going to do instead."

"Read, I suppose." I looked down, a bit hesitant to ask my question. "Karin?"

"Could you…" I bit my lip, suddenly losing courage. I opened my mouth, determined to finish my request: "Could you come with me to Mom's anniversary tomorrow?" I heard Toshiro stop and finally turned to look at him. His expression was one of pure shock. "Not with us! I mean, well with us, but not so the rest of my family knows. I… Just be there. Or not. I mean be there but be a little bit away from us, I just kinda… sorta… want you to be there. Ah, but it isn't necessary, just…" I knew I was beginning to ramble.

"Karin." Toshiro said firmly. I shut my mouth. "Calm down and tell me why you want me to be there." I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Remember when I told you I wanted to do something to cheer my family up?" he nodded. "And then you told me that I should sing?"

"Didn't say you should…" I interrupted him.

"Well, I thought about it and decided it was a good idea. So I'm going to sing tomorrow, but I'm kind of… sort of…" I stopped talking and looked down.

"You're nervous?" came Toshiro's voice. I nodded ashamed. "Alright," I looked surprised at him, "it's not like I have anything better to do."

"What about your book?"

"Like I said. Nothing better to do." My mouth gaped for a minute, then slowly turned into a grin.

"Thanks Toshiro!" I said and jumped onto him to give him a hug.

"K-KARIN!" he stammered, "D-don't do that!"

"Aw, you're all flustered!" I said with the grin in place. I poked his chin, "Just like a kid!"

"HEY!" I laughed and began running home.

"Come on, Toshiro, we're already late!"

"And it is TOTALLY not your fault," he replied sarcastically and ran after me. I just laughed. I was for once looking forward to Mom's anniversary.

**A/N Short chapter is short! Sorry about that, slightly stressed out these last days. This week really had the potential to be great, it really had and then… I got a fear of needles. Which sucks, when you are on the sewing team. I wasn't afraid of the needles hurting me (sewed before, it's not that bad), I was afraid of the fact that I WANTED them to hurt. On happier notes was I also in the show choir and that is going very well (^.^) I'm one of the few dancers (because of the microphones were we divided into a big group that only sings and a smaller group that both sings and dances) and we are doing a pretty good job, considering we first learned the choreography today and half of it was made while we learned it (^.^;) and I'm going to read aloud a poem I made! Sorry for the long note. Look forward to the next chapter! I wanted to write it for SOOO long! **

**Thank you to LionKingFactsGuy2 and Nemu12 for following and to VioletScar222 and darkstar2010 for both following and favoriting!**

**MomoPeachFlower: They truly are!**

**forever122: Thank you! And yeah, it would be weird if he changed into a girl (^.^;). Toshiro didn't get exhausted from getting hurt, but got exhausted because his reiryoku had to keep working on turning the unfamiliar reiatsu into a familiar one. It's like when you get sick, you get really tired because your body is fighting the illness. It's harder to turn the reiatsu that hurts into a familiar one, so he'll get tired more easily. He'll learn with time how to use the unfamiliar reiatsu so he won't get tired. I hope it was understandable!**

**Kojo208: Thank you for your concern, I'm a lot better now and more careful about the stress, therefore the short chapter.**

**Ourfavoritefangirl: I absolutely LOVE crazy people! They're SO MUCH FUN! And next chapter is the one I talked about, so NO spoilers! … Did someone say Zoro? HE'S SO COOL! FANGIRL SQUIEL! KYA! **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N The song in this chapter is "I hope you dance" by Lee Ann Womack. If you want to, you can skip the lyrics, which are in bold text, but I recommend you listen to it. If you skip it, you only need to know the song is about the singer wishing the best to whoever listens.**

**Toshiro's POV**

I stood above the grave of Karin's mom and watched the Kurosaki family's antics.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Karin. Speaking of their antics, Shiba-taichou, who I found out were Karin's dad in one of my earlier visits, just got kicked down the hill by said Kurosaki girl for the second time.

"That was mean, Karin-chan!" the blonde of the twins said. Seemed like they finally were at a distance where I could hear them talking.

"He deserved it," Karin answered like the tomboy she was.

"Still, it's the anniversary!" protested Yuzu, "Can't you be nice to him just for today?"

"Says the one who hit him with a hot frying pan."

"He fondled my breasts! And I was cooking, so of course I would hit him with the frying pan!" protested Yuzu. I should have known Yuzu wasn't as sweet as she let on.

"Never said I blamed you." Karin simply replied. I had to agree on that. Really, what kind of dad sexually harassed his own daughters? Right, Shiba-taichou. Karin looked up and realized I was there. She flashed a quick smile.

"Huh? Why are you smiling, Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked. Karin turned to her.

"I didn't smile!" she protested.

"You did!" Yuzu said. There was a short pause. Then Yuzu said: "It's because you were thinking of Hitsugaya-kun, right~?" She had no idea how close she was to the truth.

"DID NOT!" Karin denied.

"Don't be so shy, Karin-chan~" Shiba-taichou said. When did he get there? "I don't have anything against you dating my former third seat!" He deserved that fist to the chin, courtesy of Kurosaki Karin.

"I'M NOT DATING HIM!" Karin yelled. I wondered why it hurt to hear her say that? "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Aw, but you and Toshiro would make such a cute couple! And I know your children would be adorable!"

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT, YOU OLD MAN!"

"It's true though~"

"DAMN IT, YUZU, DON'T TAKE HIS SIDE!" I thought, for not the first time, that the Kurosaki family were weird.

"MASAKI~! OUR SWEET DAUGHTER IS GROWING UP SO FAST!"

"DON'T CLING TO THE GRAVESTONE, BEARDY!"

Actually, weird was too mild of a word for them.

-o-

They calmed down, somehow, and Karin was praying.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE ANNUAL 'BA-DUM! KUROSAKI FAMILY'S TOMBSTONE DOMINO RALLY'!"

"Not again…" I could hear Karin say.

"Please stop it, Dad!" Yuzu tried to intervene.

"FIRST ROUND OF THIS TOMBTRASHING IS DADDY VERSUS ICHIGO!" Shiba-taichou said, completely ignoring the poor blonde. While the ruckus was starting again, I noticed Karin looked up at me. She was probably looking for some encouragement for singing with the way she was biting her lower lip. I nodded at her, hoping I could give her some comfort. She flashed a small smile and looked at the tombstone in front of her.

"If you don't stop, I won't sing," she said and instantly silenced the rowdy family. Nobody dared to say anything. Then Karin began to sing:

"**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance"**

The restof the Kurosaki family silently sat down around her.****

"I hope you dance  
I hope you dance"  


I leaned back and closed my eyes to fully enjoy Karin's beautiful voice.

**"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'  
Don't let some hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance"

There was a moment of stunned silence after she had finished the last note. Then the three that had listened jumped on Karin and gave her a big hug.

"KARIN-CHAN!" Yuzu and Shiba-taichou yelled and the entire family began talking at the same time about how happy they were that she finally sang again. In the middle of it all, Karin looked up at me. I felt my features soften and gave her a small, genuine smile. I watched her expression turn into one of shock, then happiness. As she turned back to the family, I had only one thought in mind:

_I really do care for her._

**A/N A BIG thank you to my dad for beta reading this! And for fixing my computer, so I could open the document in the first place.**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: Right?! And here is your order of "the next chapter" XD**

**Ourfavoritefangirl: And here it is! BTW, the reason I was looking forward to writing this chapter, besides writing Isshin's antics, was because Toshiro FINALLY admitted he cared for Karin!**

**forever122: He sure is! And as long Karin is around, that is not going to change anytime soon XD**

**MomoPeachFlower: I really looked forward to it myself XD**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ichigo's POV**

"I got something to do, so I'll meet you guys at home," I said when we were about to leave the graveyard.

"Is a secret rendezvous more important than your family?" Dad howled and attacked me. I dodged it and threw a fist at him in return.

"It's NOT a secret rendezvous!" I howled back. Before me and dad could begin to fight for real, Yuzu stepped in.

"Please, stop it! There's no way Ichi-nii would do that, since Rukia isn't here! ... Right?"

"Wait, hold on, there's nothing…" I protested, but then Karin stepped in.

"Let Ichi-nii do what he wants." She said and began dragging Dad and Yuzu with her, "Let's go home."

"But Karin-chan!" Yuzu whined, "What if Ichi-nii DOES have a secret rendezvous?"

"Yeah! Daddy can't let his son do something as shameful as that!" Dad whined as well.

"Just SHUT IT!" Karin shot back, "He can decide what to do HIMSELF! Geez, what am I supposed to do with you two?!" I gave a grateful smile to Karin's back. I turned to walk up the stairs, when Toshiro suddenly was in front of me.

"Hey Toshiro!" I greeted.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." he said absentmindedly, "Did you want to talk to me?" I nodded.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow and asked a second later:

"Here at your mother's grave?"

"Yeah," I answered. He just looked at me for a moment, then sighed and said:

"I'm here, because Karin asked me to."

"KARIN did?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Toshiro simply said.

"Why?!"

"Because she, like you already know, was going to sing and wanted me to be there to support her."

"Eh?"

"Well, she didn't ask me directly for support, but she DID ask me to be here." I just stared at him.

"What?" Toshiro asked after a while.

"Karin asked you to be here? KARIN?" I asked, still not believing it.

"For the third time, yes, she invited me!" he answered irritated.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HER TO DO THAT?!"

"I didn't MAKE her do it. She came to me." I thought for a bit, then asked:

"What do you know about Karin?" he raised one of his eyebrows. After a little while, he asked:

"What?"

"What do you know about Karin?" I repeated. He blinked a few times.

"Well, she's stubborn," he said, "And very protective, especially towards her family and friends. She plays tough, but is actually a very caring person. She's hardworking and a good listener. She's like a female and smarter version of you, although she is surprisingly feminine at times. She smiles a lot too." he threw a glance at me. "What?" he snapped. I blinked. I hadn't realized I was staring at him.

"How long have you known her?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and answered:

"A few years, although I haven't visited her that often."

"Another thing. She SMILES a lot?!" I said disbelieving.

"All the time, " he answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Karin doesn't smile that often."

"She doesn't?" I shook my head.

"Well, I believe you, since I KNOW you wouldn't lie, but still. Like you said, she's tough, so she doesn't open up to a lot of people."

"Didn't realize I was special." I chuckled a bit.

"I was honestly pretty surprised that she knew you. Both because you are really grumpy ("HEY!") and because she doesn't like ghosts." Toshiro raised an eyebrow again.

"It's true that she find common ghosts a bit irritating, but she cares a lot for those in danger of becoming hollows."

"HOW DO YOU… Forget it. Would you believe me, if I told you she didn't believe in ghosts a few years back?" I was beginning to think that eyebrow got a permanent place higher up than the other eyebrow.

"She must have been able to see them with her level of reiatsu!"

"She could see them, but as she would say, it doesn't matter if you see them or not, if you don't believe in them, it's like they aren't there."

"She must REALLY have disliked ghosts." I nodded.

"True." I turned to leave and said over my shoulder: "Take care of her, okay?" he nodded seriously.

"I will." I smiled and turned my head back. I knew he would take care of Karin, but it was still really irritating that he knew almost as much about Karin after a few years, as I did after knowing her for her whole life.

**A/N Something I often miss in hitsukarin stories is how they act differently towards each other than towards other people. Both Toshiro and Karin hide a lot behind a façade, but (in my head at least) they let the façade down when they are with each other. Which is why I made this chapter. The next one will be a lot like this one, just with Matsumoto's point of view.**

**Thank you to Elaine-san for favoriting!**

**forever122: Yeah, I wonder too ;-) And there's NO WAY she wouldn't knock the captains away XD**

**Ourfavoritefangirl: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope I can live up to your expectations!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: That was my favorite part in that chapter :-D**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N This is for anyone reading 'more than you can imagine' by Ourfavoritefangirl: The story will be on a hiatus, while the author's WORD program doesn't work. The story will continue as soon as the problem is solved.**

**Rangiku's POV**

As I was walking towards the mall for some shopping~, I noticed Taichou coming from Urahara's shop.

"Taichou~" I yelled and ran over to hug him. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed Karin walking beside him.

"Hello Matsumoto," Taichou greeted me.

"Where are you two going?" I asked, "On a date perhaps~?!" I smirked and looked towards Taichou with a knowing look in my eyes. He just frowned.

"We're going to the arcade to train!" Karin-chan explained. I blinked confused.

"Why train in the arcade?" I asked.

"To teach Karin to control her reiatsu even when she's distracted," Taichou explained.

"Then let me take her shopping!" I suggested. This was my chance to figure out EXCATCLY how Karin-chan felt about Taichou!

"N-no thank you, Rangiku…" Karin said. I pouted.

"But Karin-chan!" I whined, "It'll be fun! Don't let Taichou use you to go to the arcade!"

"HEY! THAT'S NOT…" he protested, but Karin cut him off with a smirk on her face:

"Well, he IS a kid after all!" I could see a vein throb in Taichou's forehead. Then he suddenly smirked. I stared. It had been a long time since I last saw him smirk…

"Actually," he began, "I think it's a GREAT idea that you take her shopping." I squealed and began to drag her after me, while I talked about ALL the shops we were going into and deliberately ignored the death stares Karin was giving Taichou.

-o-

"So, Karin, do you like my taichou?" I asked when I had shaken Taichou off by taking Karin-chan into a shop lingerie, after I figured out she had next to NO real bras ("I'm buying you some cute, REAL bras, Karin-chan!" "But training bras works fine!"). Karin-chan just stared at me. "You do, right?" I prodded, "Don't be shy~" she looked away.

"I don't like him THAT way!" she said. I smirked.

"Oh? What do you mean by 'THAT way'?" I teased her. She blushed, but quickly hid it with a facepalm.

"You're just as bad as Yuzu!" she groaned. Who was Yuzu? Oh well, I could just ask that later.

"But you know," I told her, "Taichou really likes you, you know? It's not everyone he lets call him by his first name!"

"I know," she said indifferently. I was taken a little bit aback by that, but kept going:

"It's also really rare for him to smirk." Karin stared at me by that remark.

"He always smirks when he teases and that is not a rare thing." She said. Now it was my turn to stare.

"He teases you a lot?" I asked disbelieving. She nodded. After a second I snapped out of my shock and hugged her.

"KARIN-CHAN! YOU NEED TO HOOK UP MY TAICHOU!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Can't… Breathe…" I heard her gasp out from my breasts. I released her.

"Sorry!" I said. While I waited for Karin-chan to catch her breath, I continued talking: "But seriously, you GOT to hook up with him! He is WAY to serious!"

"Well, we can agree on that." She said.

"Right? So, as I was saying before: hook up with him!" I told her while pointing at her. She frowned.

"You got the wrong person." She said. "He deserves someone who loves him and I don't love him!"

"Of course you do!" I protested.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Tell me what you know about Taichou." Karin-chan was visibly taken aback by my sudden request, but answered.

"Well…" she began, "He's very serious, TOO serious at times, he's strong, he always does his best to protect others, he cares a lot, especially about those chosen people…"

"Wait, what do you mean about 'chosen people'?" I asked confused.

"You know, those he smiles to," she explained. I nodded.

"Ah, those people."

"Yeah."

"What more can you tell about Taichou?"

"Well, he is a good teacher, but a sore loser…"

"Wait, TAICHOU is a sore loser?!" I couldn't help but ask disbelieving. Karin-chan grinned.

"You should have seen his face when I beat him in a fighting game at the arcade!" she said, "It was priceless!"

"I wish I could have seen it!" I said, "What else can you tell?"

"He is really clever and a fast learner. He loves watermelon and amanatto and he likes to watch the sky." I just stared at her. I had gotten more than I bargained for.

"Still saying you don't love him?" I asked.

"NO! I mean… YES! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" she yelled.

"You know more about my taichou in three years than I do after knowing him in more than a hundred years. You still say you don't love him?" I asked.

"Yes," she said simply. I pointed at her.

"I'm going to make you realize your true feelings!" I swore. She rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that!" she snorted. I sighed. I had my work cut out for me.

"You do know he cares for you, right?" I asked. I just had to make sure. She probably already knew. Hopefuly. It was REALLY obvious.

"I know." She said and stood up, "I am one of those people he smiles to after all." She left me gaping while she left the store.

**A/N And that was Matsumoto's chapter! I need some help for the next chapter: I got NO IDEA who's POV it's going to be in! It can be in Ichigo's, Toshiro's or Rangiku's POV. PLEASE tell me whose POV you want the chapter in. PLEASE!**

**Thank you to tyggjakula19 for following!**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: I don't usually read stories with OC's, but I'll do an exception for you ;-D Once I have to read Yu Yu Hakusho… It's really good! Thank you for introducing it to me :-D**

**forever122: Thank you for telling me! I admit it, I rushed a bit with the last chapter (^.^;) I'll be more careful with that from now on!**

**Ourfavoritefangirl: There! Told them about your story. It's pretty cool to be told that people found a story through mine XD**

**MomoPeachFlower: o.O I didn't even realize that! Thanks for telling me! It gave me some good ideas *****insert evil smirk* Oh, this will be fun! *Evil laugh***


	23. Chapter 22 - AN

**A/N Sorry about the delay. This story will be updated every 5 days from now on. Explanation in the A/N below.**

**Hyourinmaru talking to Toshiro**

'Toshiro talking to Hyourinmaru'

**Toshiro's POV**

On the way to Urahara's shop after not having gotten much done the day before (blame Matsumoto for dragging them shopping), I felt something was wrong. Like something was missing.

**Master.**

'Do you know what's wrong?' I asked Hyourinmaru.

**I only know a reiatsu is missing. I will do my best to figure out more.**

'Please do,' I responded. I didn't really understand why a missing reiatsu would fill me with such unease. It never happened before.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" an overly chipper voice interrupted my thoughts, "I was wondering when you would show up!"

"Urahara," I greeted with a nod and came in.

-o-

Where was Karin? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago! I went out of the cellar. "Is she here yet?" I asked irritated Urahara.

"Nope, not yet~" he answered. I sighed. Where WAS she? It wasn't like her to be late. She would at least make sure I knew she would come later. I was beginning to get worried. I sat down and tried to find her reiatsu. Well, that was what I had planned to do, but Hyourinmaru interrupted me.

**She isn't here.**

'What do you mean?' I asked.

**Karin's reiatsu was the one that was missing. She is no longer in Karakura town.**

I frowned. She hadn't learned to fully mask her reiatsu. Besides, she needed a container for her reiatsu. I stood up.

"Tell me if she comes." I said to Urahara and went back to the basement. If she hadn't come in half an hour, I was going to search for her.

-o-

I ran towards the Kurosaki clinic. I had already searched by the school, the park and the soccer field for Karin, but she was nowhere to be found. I was about to knock when Kurosaki-taichou opened the door.

"Toshiro?" I didn't bother correcting him.

"Where's Karin?" I asked.

"I was about to look for her," he answered. He narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at me, "why are you looking for her?"

"She is late to training." I answered. Kurosaki-taichou's expression turned into one of confusion.

"Training?" he asked, "Do you mean soccer practice? There isn't any at Friday."

"I know!" I snapped, "I meant her training with ME!"

"Wait, YOU'RE TRAINING HER WITHOUT TELLING ME?!" Kurosaki-taichou yelled.

"You KNEW I was supposed to train her!" I told him.

"I didn't know you had started ALREADY!"

"…I forgot." I honestly told him.

"YOU FORGOT?!" he yelled. I flinched. "YOU HAVE BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH MY LITTLE SISTER WITHOUT TELLING ME?!" he continued yelling.

"Shouldn't we try to find her?" I reasoned.

"OF COURSE!" he yelled. Then he calmed down. "If you have been training her, that would explain why I can't feel her reiatsu."

"Actually," I said, "it's impossible for Karin to hide her reiatsu, unless she have something to pour the reiatsu into."

"WHAT?!" the orange-haired taichou yelled. He's going to make me deaf someday with that yelling.

"And Urahara is still working on making a new container after Karin blew the last one up." I told him and braced me for more yelling.

"AND YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TELLING ME THAT?!" he yelled. He was really predictable. "HELP ME FIND HER!" he ordered and ran of. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding and shunpoed away, still trying to find Karin.

-o-

"You didn't find her either?" I said barely holding the worry out of my voice.

"No!" Kurosaki-taichou said and franticly walked back and fort in Urahara's small shop.

"Urahara," I said. Said man turned to face me.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think you can make a device to find Karin?" I said.

"Well, if I…" he began, but I interrupted him.

"CAN YOU DO IT OR NOT?!" I yelled. Kurosaki-taichou stopped pacing. Urahara just stared at me. "WELL?!" I yelled.

"Y-yes!" Urahara answered, "I'll get right to it!" and disappeared into the back of the shop. Damn it, where was she?!

**A/N What happened to Karin? Of course I know, but won't tell you just yet XD Anyway, I have a sneaking suspicion that these next chapters will be harder for me to write than usual. That is half of the reason for later updates, the other reason is that my dad is going to beta read this and he's one: on the other side of the country, two: he's busy updating his book over some software, so he's kind of busy. So, sorry about the later updates, but I got reasons to do so.**

**Thank you to jinata-hanakari following and to asdjili for both following and favoriting!**

**forever122: For me is it almost like everyone updates the same dates, so no updates one day, and another day is there plenty (^.^;) Well, as you can see, you guessed wrong! Well, this DID come kind of out of the blue for you guys…**

**Black Dragon Valkyrie: I'll look forward to it! BTW, I finished Yu Yu Hakusho, so I'll read you story soon and review!**

**Ourfavoritefangirl: Toshiro it is! **

**XxSaphirezxX: Your wish is my command XD**

**biganimefan18: That COULD be fun, but since this was what gave me the idea for the entire story… I might include that in another story, though.**

**MomPeachFlower: I hope you liked this chapter too… I'm a bit worried, this is a bit different from the story until now…**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N**

_Flashback_

**Karin's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned. My head hurt like hell! I instinctively tried to bring my hand to my head, only to find it trapped by some white… rope, I think? I looked over to my other hand and found it tied up as well. I looked down to find both my feet tied up as well. I leaned a bit forward to get a better view of my restrains.

Ouch!

Apparently my neck was tied up as well. Obviously not being able to move, I tried to figure out where I was. I trapped in some kind of glass tube in… what kind of room? It was about the size of half a soccer field and the wall at the other side of the room was covered in pictures. I couldn't see what they were about from my prison. Around the room stood antique, comfy chairs and couches facing the walls. There was even a chair in front of me! There were no windows, so I couldn't see where in the world the room was. I tugged a bit at my restrains. They wouldn't budge. I began panicking. I couldn't move, how was I supposed to do, was Yuzu alright?! Wait, slow down, hold on and calm down… I breathed a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. It only worked partially. First things first: How did I end up here?

-o-

The last thing I remembered, before waking up in here, was going home from school. I was going to drop my school bag before heading over to train with Toshiro. Now that I think about it, there was a vague, unfamiliar reiatsu, but I was too busy thinking about what Toshiro was going to teach me today. He had promised to teach me how to fight hollows today! Damn, this kidnapping happened the worst time! Sadly, I didn't know who the kidnapper was, because I blacked out.

-o-

That was all I could remember from before I woke up in this glass tube. That didn't help me at all! Was there even anyone here? Wherever this place was… Well, I wasn't going to stick around to find out! I tried tugging at my restrains again. They didn't budge. They didn't budge before either, so it wasn't really that much of a surprise. I twisted my hands to try and grab the restrains. I managed to grab them, but that didn't really help. What were they made of? Iron? Anyway, seemed like I couldn't break out just by pulling the restrains. Let's see, how could I get out of them? Something that didn't require me being able to move… Reiatsu, maybe? How the hell could that get me out?! Wait a minute…

-o-

"_You can get out of the meditation now, Karin," I heard Toshiro's voice from right in front of me. A hand touched my shoulder. I opened my eyes and immediately lost sights of the ice cave, I had sealed the reiatsu in. I looked at Toshiro. He looked over his shoulder. "…Maybe we should train on how to keep your reiatsu hidden when you have your eyes OPEN as well…" I didn't get why Toshiro was saying that. I looked over Toshiro's shoulder too see what he meant. The rock he had sat on was smashed to pieces. _

-o-

I smirked. If I just held my reiatsu back for long enough… I closed my eyes and concentrated on putting my reiatsu into the ice cave, I had imagined in the first training session. It was pretty hard, since I was pretty impatient to get out of this place. How long was I supposed to wait, before I had gathered enough reiatsu?! Calm down. Don't rush it. If I rushed, I might not have enough power to bust out of here. Just calm down and wait…

…

…Wait…

…

…

Calm down…

…

HOW LONG WAS I SUPPOSED TO WAIT?! And with that, my reiatsu slipped out. I tried to take my hand down. Keyword: Tried. I opened my eyes and looked towards my hand. The restraint was still there. I tried to see if the glass tube glass tube had gotten any damage. It hadn't gotten as much as a scratch! Damn it. One more time!

…

…

…Be patient…

…

…Wait…

…

THIS TOOK WAY TO MUCH TIME! I released my reiatsu again, with the same result as before. Just how strong were these rope thingies?! One more time! Before I could try again, however, more restraints came.

"Wait, WHAT!" I couldn't help but yell, "STAY AWAY!" they didn't listen. The new restraints wrapped themselves around my elbows and knees. I didn't get why they would wrap more of themselves around me. It wasn't like I could move anyway.

…Wait; did I just talk about the ropes (or whatever they are) like they were ALIVE?! I am officially going crazy. All the more reason to get out of here. I took a deep breath and began holding my reiatsu back again.

**A/N New chapter! Karin is a bit impatient XD Now you know what happened to Karin, but you don't know WHERE she is, or who kidnapped her, or why she was kidnapped in the first place. Anyway, the next chapters can be in whatever POV, so if you guys want someone's POV, just tell me! It just has to be Toshiro, Ichigo or Rangiku. There WILL be more chapters in Karin's POV. **

**Thank you to Otaku4ever14 for following and favoriting!**

**I got no reviews this time :-(**


End file.
